Not another one
by fairyofmagic
Summary: Another ball fanfic but I swear it is not really that bad. A little Cinderella scenario but its pretty good if I do say so myself. RWHG. Chapter 22 is up!
1. Default Chapter

A story that has been in my head for some time! I do not own Harry Potter and if I did why would I call this a fanfiction? Dedicated to all my wacky harry potter obsessed friends!

Disclaimer: Unless you are a complete idiot you don't need to know that I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Not another one  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" Pro. Dumbledore announced one night as all the Hogwarts students were eating. They all looked up from their food at him watching the headmaster curiously.

"The teachers and I thought it would be entertaining if Hogwarts did something special for Christmas this year."

The students were still a bit confused.

"Well we noticed that two years ago you all seemed to have some fun at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament."

The students (mostly boys) coughed loudly at hearing this; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley smirked.

"So therefore we came up with the perfect solution. This year, Hogwarts will be hosting it's first annual Christmas Ball!"

This announcement was met with cheers and a lot of groans.

"It will be on Christmas Day, naturally, and will begin at 7 and end at midnight. Dress robes will be worn and I have deep regret saying that it is only open to third year and above."

Some first and second years groaned, others were very relieved.

"I also have deep regret saying that no students from other schools will be permitted at the ball."

"Looks like you and Vicky won't get to snog each other Hermione." Ron said acidly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well I believe that is all the announcements I have. You may proceed stuffing yourselves."

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, all the Gryffindor 6th year boys were muttering the exact same thing: not another one.

Yes its short but it should get longer and there will be more plot trust me. Anyway please review!


	2. Balls aren't my thing

Disclaimer: I own the plot Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns the characters and Hogwarts and all that great jazz.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

"I dunno which was worse. Dumbledore actually announcing about the ball or when he said all

of us enjoyed the last one." said Harry.

"Nah mate. The worse part was when he said annual! Every bloody year we gotta worry

about getting ourselves a girl!" said Ron. The two boys both groaned as they headed down to

breakfast.

"Well I don't think it's that bad." Hermione said as they went down. "At least you both are 

a bit more prepared and educated about what to do."

"Educated! The only thing I learned from the last ball is never ask a veela out!" exclaimed 

Ron.  
"Aw come on mate. You have to admit we are a bit more prepared on what to expect.

Girls always giggle and your dates will most likely dump you if you ignore them" said Harry.

"Fascinating discovery." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"And besides Ron at least you have new dress robes. Don't worry about it , it's just one

night!"

"One night for the rest of my bloody school career! And now I have to worry about asking a

girl out!"

Hermione pursed her lips but said nothing.

"Great I don't even know who to ask!" said Harry."Does it look like I do?" asked Ron."Good point.""So Hermione who're you going with since Vicky isn't coming?" Ron questioned scathingly.

Normally Hermione would have gotten irritated and the "Vicky" but she was too used to it to

even care.  
"Who says I'm even going." she replied

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" both Harry and Ron yelled."Well no one said it was mandatory to go. And besides balls just aren't my thing.""What are you talking about? Hermione balls are every girl's thing!" exclaimed Ron."Well surprise, surprise, I'm just not every girl." Hermione said in an icy tone.During Charms all the girls seemed to be very giggly. Many began throwing the boys

furtive looks and when they seemed to catch them the girls would just shriek, blush and giggle

again. There was a rumor floating around in the school that a Hufflepuff third year got detention

from Snape for asking him to teach the students how to brew a love potion.

"Drat I forgot my bag I'll be right back." Harry said.AN: I know really lame way to leave 'I forgot my bag' but I was lost for ideas of how to get him away from Ron and Hermy!"Hermione, what was Flitwick saying about that language speech thingy?" Ron asked

Hermione as they sat down to lunch in the Great Hall. Before she could reply, Lavender and

Parvati ambushed her.

"Hermione we need your help." Parvati said as she shoved Ron off the bench so she could

sit down.

"Yes, see well we normally wouldn't ask you," said Lavender"Seeing how you don't seem to you know really care about this important stuff--""But you really have to admit that we will need to know the best way to apply eyeliner

some day,"  
"Anyway we were wondering--"

"If you may just possibly know which way we should do our hair." finished Lavender.Both Ron (who managed to get off the floor and find a seat) and Hermione gaped at the

two of them mouth open. It was Parvati who broke the awkward moment of silence.

"Yes well we were desperate and we thought you could possibly help us.""Well I guess we made a mistake asking you.""But I'm sure you must know something I mean you did go to Victor Krum at the Yule

Ball."  
"And you managed to get your hair into that incredibly cute bun."

"And besides you're a girl. Every girl must at least have even a small amount of knowledge

on which hairdo, lipstick color, and shade of blush looks best on themselves."

"You do have at least a little beauty knowledge in that amazing brain of yours right?"

Lavender asked with batted eyes.

"Umm..." was the reply."Yes, well we thought so. Don't worry Hermione we'll just find someone else who would

possibly know what to do with our hair. Don't worry one bit. Besides we don't even think balls

are much of your thing. We're sure you'd rather be at some study...thing." Parvati said.

"Well anyway we gotta go. Lots to do before the ball." Lavender replied."Tata!" And they both whisked away."What the bloody hell AN my favorite line from the movie were they thinking?! I

mean you and beauty tips?" Ron exclaimed watching Lavender and Parvati leave the Great Hall

.  
"So is that what you think Ron? That I'd rather be doing some study thing." Hermione

snarled at him.

"What? Well you said balls aren't much of your thing." Ron said defensively."That doesn't mean I don't know anything about beauty tips! Just because I actually want

to do well in school doesn't mean I don't like to do girly things!"

"But you said balls aren't your thing.""Ugh forget it Ron. I'm sure you would just love to go to the ball with girls who actually do

know about useless rubbish like applying eyeliner!" And with that Hermione left the Great Hall.

Harry came back with his bag just in time to see her storm off.

"Ok what did you do." he asked Ron sitting down."What! I didn't do anything! Wait did I?""Well apologize anyway. You probably did do something but since you're so thick you just

didn't realize it." Harry said grinning.

Ron just hit him and began to sulk down at his lamb chops wondering why one of his best

friends always had to be so difficult.

Its longer yay!

Kudos to all my reviewers:

Teentypist- it gets more interesting heehee

Vampsy- ron and harry not forget hermione? don't be so sure about that heehee but wait im disclosing too much information already!

TwilightMoon- this is definetly going to be ron and hermione but don't worry harry's going to hook up with someone. won't mention who and don't automatically assume its Ginny haha.


	3. A masquerade

It summer so I can update often. Not sure how long I'm gonna make the story but you know the more reviews the longer (and hopefully better) it gets.  
  
Disclaimer: I am actually the real author of the Harry Potter books. If you sue me I can sue you right back since I am now a billionaire. If you just believed all that crap you're thicker then I thought.

Hermione was fuming as she went up to her dormitory for the remainder of the lunch

break. AN: How long is their lunch anyway? Pavati and Lavender only coming to her

because they were desperate?

_How bad of a makeup artist could they think I am?_ Hermione thought grudgingly. She

knew it was stupid to start fuming over some stupid matter like whether or not she could apply

makeup. But to Hermione it felt more then just whether or not she knew how to put on

makeup. Everyday she was seen as a brainy know-it-all girl.

_Just once I wish they'd see more then just my brains. I wish they'd see me_. Hermione

sighed. She checked her watch and saw there were only 10 minutes left until the next class. She

put her books in her bag and headed down the stairs. When she got to the common room she

noticed a notice about the Christmas Ball on the bulletin board.

**The Hogwarts first annual Christmas Ball shall be a **

**masquerade. Students are invited to wear masks of any sort, unless they bewitch the **

**mask to in some way disrupt the ball**.

The notice went on saying who the band was, the times, a special thanks, other rules about

the ball ect. A masquerade huh. All of a sudden an idea flashed into her head. She'd show Ron,

Lavender, and Parvati that she was just more then a brainy, know-it- all girl. She would go to

that ball.

_It almost seems a pity that they won't know_. And with that thought and a smirk Hermione

Granger went to Arithmancy.  
  
Short I know but there's going to be a longer chapter ahead.

Once again thanks to all my reviewers:

Laela J. Williams-- Haha no one did say a fic has to be long but i swear the story gets longer.

Strawberries-- I also love it when that happens. It just shows how thick Ron is lol.

Kal Torak--Thank you I'm enjoying it too lol.

TeenTypist-- Of course its eventually going to be Ron and Hermione! Maybe sooner then later. Just be patient. They're my favorite ship too heehee.

Ok do you guys think there should be a Cinderella scenerio or not? I'm thinkin about putting one in my story heehee.


	4. Laughter at dinner

I forgot to thank GreekGurl on my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankies for the review! I'll try to add a bit more emotion and I'll try to check my punctuation. (When you have no language class you're brain gets a bit woozy.)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I am only 13 not going on 30, the age where I am old enough to sue and perhaps even write an amazing novel like J.K. Rowling!

During dinner Harry and Ron saw Hermione walking towards them from Arithmancy.

AN: lets just pretend they had a really long class k?

"Here's your chance just apologize." Harry whispered. "For what? I didn't do anything!" "Come on Ron you're her best friend. If you don't apologize you'll end up in another row 

and I don't know about you but every now and then I like a little sanity among my two best

friends. Please just apologize!"

"Hello." greeted Hermione as she sat down. "Umm Hermione?" Ron started. "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened 

earlier today. I didn't mean what I said."

Harry sighed in relief. Ron's apology sounded acceptable.

"And what exactly did you say?" asked Hermione. _ Damn! What did I say_! "Err a load of stuff I didn't mean?" _Idiot!_  
"Nice try Ron. You're apologizing for something you don't even remember saying! I'm 

willing to bet you don't even believe you should be apologizing to me!"

_How do girls know these things!_ AN:Cause we're smarter __ _  
  
_ "Look, Hermione I'm sorry! You're right I don't remember what I said! But you know 

perfectly well I can be a great big git so can you please just accept my apology that way Harry

can get a somewhat peaceful evening without having to hear us yell at each other in the common

room?" Ron gave her a little puppy face look that wasn't at all adorable but the effort made

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright. I accept your apology. And Ron please never make that face again unless 

its Halloween and you're attempting to look like a houself."

Harry snorted out his pudding. "She has a point you know. But Hermione, Ron looks like a houself even without the 

face."

Hermione laughed again and Ron shoved Harry. Things seemed to be back to normal but 

both Harry and Ron noticed that their best friend was oddly quiet.

"What's up?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. "Just because you apologized doesn't mean your views changed. You 

still see me just the same."

"Am I supposed to see you differently?" "Well it would be nice!" "Well how else am I... oh wait a minute. I know what this is about!" Ron exclaimed. "You do?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Yeah I do! Hermione I don't think you're fat!" 

_Ron, what the hell did you just say? _

_  
  
_ "Excuse me?" "This is what its about isn't it! I read somewhere that girls everywhere always think that 

they're fat! And then they get all nervous that guys will think they're fat and they go on those

bogus diet things! Hermione you aren't fat! You're beautiful just they way you are and don't

change a thing!"

_Smooth move Ron_.  
Hermione turned to Ron, looked at him, and then once again burst out laughing. "No...(laughter)...I...(crying)...do...not...think...I...(more laughter)am...fat..." she stopped 

needing a moment to recollect herself.

"But thanks Ron. Its nice to know that you don't think I'm fat. Well I have to go find 

Ginny. I need to ask her about something. See you guys later." She left but she was still laughing

as she walked away.

"Bloody hell what happened?" Ron muttered. "Ron?" "Yeah." "Did you just call Hermione beautiful?" Ron's ears turned red.  
  
Yay I made it longer! We'll find out about Hermione's plan later on don't worry. There's going to be more stuff on the masquerade too so hold tight and keep the reviews flooding in! Don't worry guys I'll update! So what about that Cinderella scene bring it or ditch it? 


	5. Don't tell

Kudos to all my reviewers: Anarchy101,TheSkyIsOrange666, geekgurl (I think I put greekgirl on the other one sry), pattiweasley, WeasleyGirl-Yeah, laela j williams, teentypist, strawberries, Kal Torak, vampsy, Twilight Moon. Hope I didn't forget anyone. Keep 'em coming guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Must we go through this again?  
  
Hermione went up to the common room hoping to find Ginny. If she wanted Ron, Parvati,

and Lavender to see that she was more then just some bookworm she had to do it at the

Christmas Ball, and she needed Ginny's help to pull off what she had planned. She found her in

the common room finishing up some Charms homework.

"Hi Hermione. Hold on let me finish this last sentence." Ginny scribbled something and then

put away her homework. "What's up."

"Ginny when you look at me who do you see?" asked Hermione."I lost you. What?""I mean, if you were to describe me, like my personality and character what would you

say."  
Ginny thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd say you were smart--""Exactly! That's what everyone says about me. That I'm smart big whoop!" Hermione

slouched down on the couch.

"I'd also say your brave, you speak your mind, you can defend yourself, and you're also a

great friend." Ginny finished firmly.

"Yes, well that's because you're my friend. Everyone else just sees me as some smart

bookwormish girl. Sometimes they even forget that I am a girl."she said thoughtfully reminiscing

on her fourth year.

AN: good times good times haha

"Give me an example of who thinks this."Hermione told her the whole story of what happened at lunch that day."Well I guess I can forgive Ron for saying that. I suspect that when he was born Bill was

carrying him and then dropped him. Hard. But I can't believe Parvati and Lavender said that!

So tell me which would you prefer, me hexing them or them eating one of Fred and George's

newest treats: Acne Acid Aoda. They'll have pimples so large Eloise Midgen would run in

terror."  
Hermione laughed again.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't want to hex them or give them acne, I want them, to just

once, see me as a normal girl."

"When you say normal you don't mean some ditz who likes makeup and impressing guys

thicker then my own brother."

"Well I wouldn't exactly go that far, but you know, someone who isn't so uptight,

someone that doesn't care about books, tests or homework. I know it sounds weird, but I think

Parvati and Lavender, and even Ron would respect me more."

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment."Alright. I'll help you. Do you have anything planned?""Well you know how the ball is actually going to be a masquerade?""Where on earth did they get that idea?""No idea but you know how it's going to be a masquerade.""Well obviously.""Well I was thinking..."AN: if you want to know what the plan is your not going to find out in this chapter so you might as well review right now. Alright on with the chapter."That's a brilliant idea Hermione! Who knew you could come up with a scheme that

clever!" Ginny said proudly.

"Yes but its going to be really hard to pull off.""Not really. Don't worry I'll help. This is going to be fantastic!""But Ginny I still need an outfit and what about my hair and makeup and--""Hermione will you calm down? I already have a pretty good idea of what to do." Ginny

said in a calm reassuring way.

"Wait Ginny. What if he gets a date?""My brother? Get a date. You think some girls will go up to him and ask him to the ball?""It might happen.""How many asked him the last time?"Pause. "Good point.""Now when's the next Hogsmeade weekend we'll need to pick up a few things."Hermione went to the bulletin board. She found the Hosmeade schedule next to the notice

of the ball.

"Umm this Saturday.""Perfect. Oh and Hermione don't tell anyone or else it will never work."Hermione nodded. "I won't tell."

Weee there we go another chapter. Like always guys read and review! There will be some more Ron and Hermione stuff going on don't worry.


	6. Why does it bother me?

Out of popular demand I shall stop putting up author notes. Ok before I start this chapter I need to thank the reviewers that reviewed just right after I posted up my little thanks. Thanks Monique4 I'll try to follow your suggestion with the AN thing and just put all my little author notes at the end lol and I guess that maybe I did lose a lot guy readers saying that girls are smarter but it was a joke lol. Another thanks to major issues 4 life. Sorry I'm keeping you, as well as a lot of the rest of the readers, in suspense but in due time things will start to unravel. Nm, sorry it sounds a little rushed. Ill try to slow down a bit. Colin thanx for your review. Glad you were hooked. Softball sweeti here's the update! Ally your not the only one with a learning disability. Many people didn't like the author notes either. Thanks Nosilla and HappySnakesRule for your reviews. I got them just in time before I went to post this chapter.  
  
If you reviewed and you do not see your name above this chapter or in the author thanks this is probably because I forgot about you (I am such a clutz) You reviewed right after I posted something up. This doesn't mean I hate you!  
  
Ok so at last here's chapter 6!  
  
Disclaimer: pshaw  
  
"And done!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly Friday night. Harry looked up from his game of

Exploding Snap surprised to see _Ron_ doing his homework _ahead of time!_

"Ron what are you doing that essay for? That Herbology thing isn't due for until Tuesday!""Yeah I know. But I wanted to get started ahead of time because tomorrow's a

Hogsmeade weekend, Sunday we have Quidditch practice, and Monday...well I just have a

feeling that we're going to get bombarded with homework. So might as well get it done today."

Harry raised his eyebrows. _Ron_ being _responsible?_ This was just too much."And Hermione called me an irresponsible git when I asked her to help me with the

Charms essay that was due today. I have a feeling that I'm not getting on her good side this

year."  
"Ah, I see. Well okay. But I don't think she'll believe that you did homework ahead of

time. So are you going to start on Potions? That's due Tuesday too."

"Potions? As in the class I loathe? Do it ahead of time? Now that's just being stupid or

Hermione. I mean come on Harry what do you take me for an idiot?"

"Some people would." said Hermione coming in the common room. "I don't think I've

ever been so bored patrolling the corridors. I didn't tell off one person. Not one! It was so

quiet."

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry."Everyone's in their common room trying to ask each other to the ball." said Ron. "People,

instead, should be finishing up their Herbology essay. Like me." he showed his essay to

Hermione.

"What is this?""My essay. Like it?""Harry is this really his essay?""Yeah. Weird i know." Harry said looking up from his game of Exploding Snap."Wow, Ron. I'm impressed. You actually did something responsible.""See Hermione I can be responsible when I want to. Now I can go to Hogsmeade

tomorrow with a clean conscience. Unlike _some_ people I know." he said casting Hermione a

smug look.

"You know what Ron, you're absolutely right." Hermione said. Harry fell out of his chair

causing the cards to topple over, and blow up. Even Ron looked surprised.

"I am?""You are. I should have been more responsible like you. I should have done my essay

ahead of time. I mean instead of looking up more information on S.P.E.W.--"

"You still haven't given that up yet?"

"--I should have been doing my essay. And since I was just so irresponsible, I won't be

going to Hogsmeade with you two."

"WHAT?" both Harry and Ron exclaimed."Come on Hermione you have all of Sunday and Monday. Please come to Hogsmeade?"

Ron pleaded.

"No, no. It will just be you two. I have a lot of catching up to do with my homework.""Well, that's too bad. I'm going to bed. See you." Harry yawned and left the common

room.

As Hermione started doing her Potions essay she noticed Ron staring at her."What?""Nothing. Why won't you come to Hogsmeade." Ron asked hastily."I already told you I have too much homework. I have Charms, Transfiguration, not to

mention that Ancient Ruins report on how the city of Atlantis actually did fall, and--"

"You're lying." Ron interrupted. Hermione looked at him shocked."Excuse me?""You're lying. You're up to something. I know you are.""And you know this...how?""I feel it. I know you're going to do something tomorrow that you don't want me or Harry

to know about."

"So now you can read me?" she asked acidly.Ron thought a moment.

"Yes."  
  
"Says the boy who thought I was on a diet."

"Whatever Ron, I'm going to bed and I'll just leave you to ponder what sort of mysterious

mission I'm on."  
Later that night Ron couldn't sleep. He just couldn't figure out why Hermione would refuse

to go with him and Harry to Hogsmeade. It didn't make any sense. He felt a little hurt.

_Rubbish. Why should I feel bad? I suppose she just had to get away from me and _

_Harry __so she can do some things that girls like to do without guys. But she never does _

_girly things, and __I know she's not studying. So does she just have to get away from me _

_and Harry...or just me_?

The thought disturbed him. He didn't want Hermione to avoid him. And he began to

wonder why thought bothered him so much.

I know, I know, Harry is like practically doing. I'll try to make him more of a major role in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming guys.


	7. an afternoon at hogsmeade

Ok guys I'm hoping this is going to be an extra long chapter. I apologize for my stupid format! I actually read my story on fanfiction from the reader's pov and it is so weird!!!!!!!!!! I'm not exactly which reviewer it was but you were right! It is strange! I apologize! Guys I'm having trouble with the tabs but whatever. I hope the format isn't that bad lol. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't claim, you don't sue.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked Ginny as they walked to Hogsmeade that 

Saturday afternoon.

"Oh first we're going to a make-up place, then we have to go to Madam Liazza for your 

dress, and then we have to drop by Madam Anal so I can get an idea for what to do with your

hair. Oh lets not forget about your mask. But I know where to get those."

Hermione began to feel apprehensive. This whole plan she had conjured up seemed to feel 

like too much work. It almost seemed impossible to pull off.

"Ginny, maybe we should just call the whole thing off. I don't think I can handle it."

Ginny planted a steel look on her face and turned to her friend.

"No, Hermione. You are not going to chicken out. You are going through with this. This is

going to be the last time anyone sees you as some know-it-all. You are going to show

everyone."

"But what if doesn't work. I mean what if the teachers find out?"

"Leave that to me."

"But what if someone figures it out?"

"Trust me they won't. Not when I'm through with you."

"But Ginny this is starting to seem impossible!"

Ginny smiled for a moment.

"You know a famous muggle once said 'Its kind of fun to do the impossible.' And I believe him.

I have seen plans that you would have never thought would work. This is going to work. Trust

me. If anything goes wrong, and nothing we'll have backup. I would like people to see one of

my best friends in a new light." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled.

"But what about you? Don't you need to get ready for the ball?"

"Don't worry. I have my outfit all picked out. You just worry about yourself. Ahh here we

are."

The girls arrived at a shop called Majique's Make-up and Perfumery. The place was filled 

with eyeshadow that made your eyes glow in the dark, perfume that would make you smell like

your favorite scent, and lipstick that shimmered even in the dark. The place was pretty busy

since girls were buying things for the ball.

"Alright first thing we need is foundation. Here what about this? Majique Smoothing 

Foundation. Spreads evenly and smoothly once applied. That sounds good. Lets see Earthy

Enchantment? Too dark. Sandy Snow? No, no too light? Caramel Vanilla Swirl? Almost but

not quite. Hmm Butterscotch Beauty. Yes that's it. Oh well how convenient they also have the

powder in the same shade. Now for blush."

And on it went. Ginny chose eyeliner that when put on not only wouldn't wear out, but 

when you put it on it would go in a straight line and would blend in with your eyelashes so it

looked natural. They chose mascara where you were able to choose how long and how dark

your eyelashes would be. They chose eyeshadow that Ginny thought blended perfectly with

Hermione's eyes. And last but certainly not least they chose lipstick guaranteed to make any

kiss a delightful experience. ("Honestly Ginny!" but she just smiled mischeviously.)

They left the shop once paying for everything. Ginny checked the bag to make sure they 

had everything.

"We have eyeliner, eyeshadow, mascara, foundation, powder, blush, lipstick. I have a 

feeling we forgot something really important but it doesn't seem we are. Alright on to Madame

Liazza for your dress robe and your gown."

Madam Liazza's looked like a more formal Madame Malcoms. This was because 

Madame Liazza only sold robes and gowns for evening and formal wear. Hermione was

surprised that it wasn't crowded at all. In fact she and Ginny were the only people there.

"I wonder why it's not busy?" she asked.

"Well you see my dear," came a soft gentle, slightly Trelawneyish voice "the girls are

buying makeup and the boys, well they despise formal wear." a lady with long curly black hair

approached them.

"I am Madame Liazza. How may I help you ladies today?"

"Hello. I'm Ginny and this is Hermione. You see we're trying to find a dress robe and a

gown for the Christmas ball that's coming up."

"Naturally, naturally, and tell me do you have anything in mind?"

"Well we want a gown, that is nothing less then magnificent. And it has to transform

Hermione here, so she's absolutely gorgeous."

"But Ginny, dear, she doesn't need a gown to transform her. She already is gorgeous."

Hermione blushed a deep red.

"Well you and I know that Madame Liazza, but certain people don't. Actually a lot of

people don't and that's why we need a gown that will show them how pretty she really is."

Hermione blushed an even deeper red.

"Ah I see. Well I'll be happy to help you. Now lets see. For the color of the dress... green

perhaps?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"No." they both replied.

"Oh well I see how about blue."

"I wore that color to the last ball. They may suspect its me." Hermione said to Madame

Liazza.

"Oh. And so you don't want your fellow classmates to know it you then?" Hermione and Ginny

looked at each other once more. Their plan was slowly beginning to unravel.

"Well, not at first." Ginny said hesitantly.

"Ah, I see. You want to surprise your peers. What about white?"

"Madame Liazza this is a ball not my wedding." Hermione laughed. Madame Liazza laughed

too.

"Perhaps you may change your mind when I show you this dress I made just a few weeks ago.

Please wait a moment."

Once again the two girls glanced at each other. Hermione wasn't really partial to white, nor

was Ginny. But when Madame Liazza brought out the dress they both changed their minds.It

was a white gown, whiter as the snow. The bodice had little crystal snowflake beads. It

had sheer, shimmering balloon sleeves. The neckline was about 3 inches down lined with little

pearls.

"This is gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hermione you'll look terrific in this!"

"It is very nice." Hermione admitted. "But won't this be very uncomfortable to wear? Do

you even have my size?"

Madame Liazza gave a little laugh. 

"Hermione, dear. This is the only gown of this kind I have. And when I thought of it for

you out I made sure that it would fit you perfectly. As for comfort...well try it on yourself and

see what you think."

"But--"

"Oh go on and try it!" Ginny said giving her a push towards the dressing room.

When Hermione put on the dress she was very surprised. The itchy petticoats that usually

scratch her beneath a gown were as soft as cotton, and the dress still looked magnificent. She

looked at herself in the mirror. She was disappointed. She still looked like a bushy hair know-it-

all. The only difference was she was wearing a pretty dress. It didn't seem to be her.

"Hermione are you coming out?" yelled Ginny.

Hermione sighed and stepped out of the dressing room. She really didn't want to let Ginny

see her like this.

"Wow! Hermione you look terrific!"

"No, I don't Gin. I still look like a bushy hair know-it-all. Everyone is going to know its

me."

"Not when I'm through with you. No one will even recognize you. Not even Ron."

"Since when does Ron all of a sudden recognize me better then others?" Hermione asked

suspiciously.

"Since forever you twit. Come on. We'll get the matching dress robes and the gown."

"They'll be delievered to you in at Hogwarts." Madame Liazza said once the robes and

gown were payed for.

"Oh Madame Liazza, do you think it would be possible if they were delievered to my 

dormitory?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes I suppose so. What is your full name dear?"

"Just tell the owl to send it to Ginny Weasely's dormitory. Fifth year if that helps."

"Very well then. Good day ladies. Enjoy the ball!" Madame Liazza said as they left.

"Well now we're almost done. All we need to do is go to Madame Anal for your hair. I

just need to purchase a few things and ask her which hair style is best for you. Obviously no

buns. We can't let anyone know its you after all."

Hermione nodded. They went to a beauty salon and Hermione once again began to feel 

apprehensive. A customer walked out with neon hair. Ginny stepped inside and talked to a hair

stylist. She kept nodding at Hermione and saying things like "Oh I see," or "Oh yes that would

be very nice" and such. The lady nodded and kept writing things down and taking things from

the counter showing them to Ginny. Hermione was starting to feel bored when she noticed a

new sign about the Christmas Ball. She went over to read it.

** Due to some complaints, a few changes have been made regarding the first annual **

**Hogwarts Christmas Ball.**

_Oh no. What if they canceled the masquerade theme! The plan won't work then, _

_they'd recognize me in a cinch!_

_  
  
_ **By popular demand, Hogwarts has now invited students from Durmstrang and **

**Beauxbatons to attend. Also by popular demand, now third years and below may also **

**attend. ****Due to the great number of students, the ball shall be held out in the Quidditch**

** pitch ****and not in ****the Great Hall. The teachers have put an anti-freezing charm over it **

**so no ****students will be at a ****discomfort. Once again thanks to the Weasley Wizard **

**Wheezes ****for providing much of the ****decorations and plans for the ball and thank you to **

**the Weird****Sisters who have agreed to play ****once again at Hogwarts.**

_Alright so that's it. The notice didn't say anything about canceling the masquerade. _

_Just __that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming and third years and below were _

_allowed to __attend the ball. Wait!_

"Ginny!" shouted Hermione as she made her way inside the shop. Ginny finished 

purchasing the hair care products and thanked the lady for her advice.

"What is it Hermione? Goodness you look as if you saw—"

"A notice saying that now Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be coming! What if Viktor

sees me!"

"Sheesh, calm down. No need to get excited. Hermione, haven't you forgotten. Krum has 

graduated, he no longer goes to Durmstrang. And besides no one, except me, is going to

recognize you."

"Ok, ok. Wait a minute. I thought it said... Never mind. I must have hallucinated. So is that 

it? Are we through?"

"Yup. Come time for the Christmas Ball you'll look, like you had a fairy godmother come 

and transform you." Ginny laughed.

"Oi Hermione! What are you doing here?" someone yelled. Hermione and Ginny both 

turned around. To Hermione's horror Ron and Harry were coming towards them each of them

wearing a look that said "We want an explanation."

I wish I could thank my new reviewers individually but I can't so here's just one big genreal thank you to all my new reviewers. Did u guys notice anythinig about the chapter. Is the plan becoming clearer and clearer now? Heehee. By the way thanks to whoever made up the bushy hair know it all phrase. I didn't make it up so whoever actually did come up with the phrase (was it JKR?) don't kill me. Also, the muggle who said its kind of fun to do the impossible was Walt Disney. One of my favorite quotes.


	8. WHAT!

I am so sorry this took too long to post. I've been very lazy lately lol. Anyway thankies to all of you people that reviewed. I wish I could thank each of you fantastic people individually but since I got in trouble for doing that I can't. Enjoy the next installment!  
  
Disclaimer: If you have an IQ that is above 100 (average) then you probably already know that I don't own Harry Potter.

"Hermione, you told us you weren't going to Hogsmeade with us because you had to 

catch up on your homework. What are you doing here then?" asked Harry.

"Um..." Hermione could think of no excuse so she remained silent.

"I knew it," said Ron accusingly. "You're avoiding us. Did we do something wrong?

Did--"

"I'm not avoiding you Ron." said Hermione. "So what are you doing at Hogsmeade without me

or Harry! Why are you here with Ginny? And why did you lie to us?!" said Ron who was even

more irritated then Hermione.

"I didn't lie Ron. I just..." Hermione felt trapped. She looked to Ginny for help but she 

was eyeing her brother getting ready for a good scolding.

"Could you be any thicker?" saidGinny glaring disgusted at her older brother.

"What? What did I do _this_ time Ginny?" said Ron getting more and more aggravated.

"I can't believe you! Accusing one of your best friends of lying to you!" she spat even though she

knew it was true.

"Yeah? Well then why pray tell is she here?"

"Because _Ronald_ I spotted Hermione working in the library alone. Without her _friends._

and I thought you guys and her got in a fight. Its like it would have been the first time." snarled

an angry Ginny.

"Hey!" both Harry and Ron said. "Well its true! Anyway as I was saying, I saw her and since

she was all _alone_," she paused to take the time to look meaningfully at both Ron and Harry who

both blushed and looked down at their feet.

"Since she was all alone I offered to take her to Hogsmeade for a girls day afternoon. Well 

Hermione insisted she couldn't because she had homework but I persuaded her to come

because _I_, unlike _some people I know_, couldn't bear leave her all by herself. So that's why

we're here." Ginny finished.

"Oh." Ron said somewhat more quiet then he was a few moments ago.

"Yes, "oh". We were just going up to the common room just now."

"Oh."

There was a very awkward moment of silence.

"Umm yeah sorry about that. Anyway me and Harry were going up to the common room

too so uh shall we er escort you ladies?" asked Ron.

Both Hermione and Ginny stared at him.

"Escort us back to the common room?" Ginny asked.

"Er, yeah." Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Even Harry couldn't help but suppress a

smile.

"Mate, what the hell did you say that for?" said Harry now laughing along with the girls.

"Well I don't know!" said Ron blushing a deep crimson. "There was just this really

awkward silence so, I dunno it was just the only thing that came to mind."

"Well, sir Weasley," giggled Hermione.

Ron blushed again.

"I don't know about escorting us ladies--,"

Ginny sniggered.

"--to the common room but how about just walking with some friends."

"Alright sounds good to me." replied Ron laughing a bit. As they walked down to the castle

Hermione noticed the notice about the Christmas Ball on the way. All of a sudden she gasped

and ran toward the sign.

"Hermione what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"Did you two read the notice about the changes they made to the ball?"

"No why would we read some rubbish about some stupid ball thing?" scoffed Ron

"Because if you read_ that rubbish_ you would have learned that students from Beauxbatons

and Durmstrang will also be coming to the ball."

"So why do I give a d—wait a minute. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang?"

"Yes."

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! DUMBLEDORE CAN'T LET THEM COME!

WHO'S BLOODY IDEA WAS IT TO INVITE THEM TO THIS BALL THING! WHY--"

Ron continued to rant on until he ran out of breath.

"Are you done yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I reckon so."

"Oh good. Because in other news about the Christmas Ball your brothers donated some

decorations and made plans for it."

"Who Bill and Charlie?" asked Ginny. 

"Nope. Fred and George."

"WHAT! MY BROTHERS! THEY MADE PLANS FOR THIS THING! NO 

WONDER THIS IS A STUPID MASQUERADE ONLY THEY COULD COME UP WITH

AN IDEA SO RIDICULOUS AND-- " He ranted a little more till his voice became slightly

hoarse.

"Ok I'm done."

"Good." both Ginny and Hermione said.

"You know I don't see what the big deal is mate. I mean Fred and George have come up

with some really funny ideas in the past." said Harry.

"Yeah, but now I'll have to worry about people turning into canaries or something." Ron 

muttered.

"Well look at the bright side. Fred and George are going to be there. If anyone is going to 

turn into a canary it'll be Malfoy." said Ginny.

Everyone laughed when they heard that.

"Well I guess it can't be that bad. I just hope they don't come and embarrass me in some

way."

"How would they embarrass you?" asked Harry.

"They have their ways." he muttered darkly. Harry and Ginny laughed but Hermione was

once again starting to feel apprehensive. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang coming to the ball was

one thing but Fred and George designing the whole idea? This whole plan of hers to prove that

she just wasn't some know-it-all, was starting to seem more then she bargained for.


	9. What's wrong with Ron?

Hey guys time for the next chapter! Oh and just a note from chapter 4, I meant that as a joke! I mean its not actually proven that girls are smarter...is it? Oh well it was a joke do not take it seriously guys. Anyway here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: do the FASM: forget about suing me.

* * *

It was one week before the ball and one day before the students from Beauxbatons and 

Durmstrang were to arrive. Everyone was anxious and excited. Ron Weasley, however, was in

the common room sulking.

"Ron what are you doing here its dinner time."asked Harry.

"I'm not hungry." Ron muttered.

"Have my ears been mistaken? Ron Weasley not hungry?" asked Hermione coming into the

common room.

"What? A person's got a right to not be hungry!" said Ron irritably.

"Oo touchy. What's with you Ron?" asked Hermione. 

"Nothing." he replied grumply.

Harry coughed loudly at this. 

"Oh eat owl dung Harry. I'm just not feeling well."

Hearing this Hermione put her hand to Ron's forehead 

"Well you're not burning up." she stated.

"Really? Could have fooled me." Ron snarled.

"What is up with you, Ron?" Harry asked looking at his friend with some concern.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is,"said Hermione. "I don't understand it you were fine just a few momen—oh wait a

minute. Does this have anything to do with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons coming tomorrow?"

"NO!" he yelled a little suddenly. Ron's ears began to turn red.

"It is." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Fine I have a problem with Durmstrang coming tomorrow. Satisfied?"

"You forgot to mention Beauxbatons." said Harry.

"No he didn't. He just has a problem with Durmstrang." Hermione replied.

"Why would that be?" said Ron gritting his teeth while his ears were turning an even darker

shade of pink.

"Two words: Viktor Krum." Hermione said.

"I don't have a problem with Krum."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do." 

"Will you guys just shut up? You sound like an old married couple. And Ron, Hermione is right,

you do have a problem with Viktor Krum." said Harry rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"FINE! I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH VIKTOR KRUM! SATISFIED!" yelled Ron. A few 

first years looked at him oddly.

"You have issues mate. I'm going to dinner." Harry said. He left the common room shaking his 

head.

"Alright Ron why do you have a problem with Viktor Krum?" asked Hermione once he left.

"I just do, ok."

"Not good enough." she said.

"Its because...its..."

"Yes?" prompted Hermione.

"I hate the fact that you keep in contact with him! I mean its just...just..."

"Just what?"

"Wrong!"

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

"And just why is it wrong?" she asked him acidly.

"Because...because...he's just so much older then you! It grosses me out!"

"But he's really nice!" exclaimed Hermione. "I know." sighed Ron. "Its just that, well, I'm not

really used to it you know. You having a boyfriend and stuff."

"When did I get a boyfriend? Ron me and Viktor are just friends. How many times do I have to 

say that so it sticks to that thick head of yours?" Hermione laughed.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was just being stupid. I'm sorry." 

"Apology accepted." Hermione grinned and gave him a big hug. Ron's ears turned red.

"Lets go to dinner, then." he said still a bit red.

"Alright."

As they walked down to the Great Hall Hermione noticed that Ron was still a bit glum.

"You do know, that Viktor isn't even going to be at the ball."

Ron looked surprised.

"How do you know." he asked a bit suspiciously.

"He's graduated now." she said laughing.

"How do you know he wasn't held back?"

Hermione laughed even harder.

"Ron, did you know you can be extremely thick sometimes?"

He gave her another sheepish look and then laughed. And at dinner that night Ron Weasley ate

an excessive amount of food.

* * *

Really short I know but don't worry next one is going to be longer. 


	10. I'm doomed

Hey guys time for another chapter. Yes, I know you're all very anxious for the actual ball, but be patient. I think, but not positive, the ball should come after maybe 2 to 3 chapters. So hang tight. Anyway time for another chapter. Oh by the way before I continue Fleur ain't in this story and yeah I know you are all probably well if Krum aint in there and Fleur isn't there then why the heck are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang there. Well, you see I needed them there because...well you'll find out. Without further adieu (except the disclaimer) here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Ummmm blah blah blah do not own any characters blah blah blah.

* * *

Despite the fact that the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived, the teachers at 

Hogwarts did not act any kinder or liberally. The last week before the Christmas break, and the

ball, the teachers put a heavy workload on the students. Professor Mcgonagall and Snape

assigned particularly long and hard essays, and Professor Flitwick assigned a test the day before

the holidays. At long last the last day of class before the holidays came and passed. Harry and

Ron were in the common room playing chess after a long hard week.

"So, Ron," Harry asked after he lost his knight to Ron's bishop, "how do you think you did on

Snape's essay? I had trouble finding out how you would subtract ingredients from the Polyjuice

Potion so that you wouldn't complete transform--"

"Harry you sound like Hermione. I've had a long, tiring week and school, particularly Potions, is

the last thing I want to talk about. Until school starts again I have nothing to worry about." Ron

said contently.

"Except that stupid ball. Queen to H2." Harry said and he demolished Ron's bishop.

"Well, yeah except that but I have some time before I have to worry about that. Pawn to C3.

Check."

"Not really, mate. King to B2. Check."

"Yeah I do. Hey when is this ball thing anyway? Queen to D4."

"This Saturday. King to D5. Check."

"Pawn to D3. Wait, THIS SATURDAY?"

"Yeah. King to D6 and checkmate hah!" Harry claimed triumphantly.

"This Saturday? THIS SATURDAY! BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled.

"Yeah, you forgot? How could you forget?" Harry asked amazedly. "We had a lot of

homework! Oh perfect we haven't got dates!"

"What do you mean we?" asked Harry, his mouth twitching.

"Wait a minute. You got a date? When did this happen who is she?"

"Ron, the moment Dumbledore announced that ball I knew I had to get a date fast. So the next

day I asked a girl and umm...now we're going." he said blushing slightly and looking down at his

feet.

"Who did you ask?" Ron asked gaping at Harry.

"You have to swear to not laugh."

"The last thing I feel like doing is laughing Harry." he said.

"Well..."

"Oh tell me already, I won't laugh I mean I don't even have date!"

Harry mumbled something that Ron couldn't distinguish.

"Say that again?"

"I'm going with Luna Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood? Luna Lovegood?"

"She's really nice! I mean sure she's a little...odd, but she at least I won't have to dance with

her. She doesn't like it."

"You, mean to tell me, that Luna Lovegood, was the first person you asked to this Christmas

Ball masquerade thing?"

"Yes." said Harry disbelievingly. Ron gave him a skeptic look.

"Well, I mean I asked Ginny first--"

"My _sister_? My own flesh and blood? My baby sister?" Ron said shocked.

"Well, yeah. I asked her but she said she was going with Dean," Ron gave a growl, "and I was

thinking who would go with me and then Luna came to mind, and so now we're going." Harry's

face was very red.

"Why didn't you ask Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Because I thought that you two should go. I mean I thought you were going to ask her. Don't

you remember the Yule Ball incident?"

"Bloody Brilliant Harry! That's right I can ask Hermione! She'll say yes won't she? I mean its

not like that git Krum is here!" he exclaimed delightedly.

"Well I guess so." said Harry. At the moment Hermione came in.

"Hermione will you please please please please go to the ball with me? I totally forgot about it

and I realized I don't have a date and now most everyone is taken so Hermione can you please

go with me? Please you're my last resort." Ron pleaded. Hermione gave him a very acid look.

"I'm your last resort?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes. I mean I know you aren't the type of girl who'd like to go to balls and put on make up

and stuff but will you please just do it just this once?" he begged once again.

Hermione looked at him furiously.

"Uh oh." Harry muttered.

"RON, HOW COULD YOU BE SO...SO...PIGHEADED!"

"What?!" Ron exclaimed shocked and angry.

"DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM THE YULE BALL! HOW COULD YOU BE

SO SELFISH!"

"SELFISH! HOW IN MERLIN'S NAME AM I BEING SELFISH!" he yelled at her.

"Asking me just because you think I'm the only girl who'll go with you. The thought of it makes

me sick!" she spat at him.

"But...its...I mean..."

"You know what ,Ron? No. I won't go to the ball with you. Maybe next year you should ask

me because you want to not because I'm your last resort!" She started towards her dormitory.

"But who am I supposed to go with!" he yelled at her.

"Go stag!" and she stormed off. Ron looked shocked and fell on the couch next to Harry.

"Say it. I'm doomed." Ron said helplessly. Harry looked at him for a moment and considered

his dilemma.

"You're doomed." he said and put away the chess set for he had a feeling chess was the last

thing on Ron's mind.

* * *

Once again thankies for all of your reviews. The next chapter maybe really long or there may be two really short chapters. The ball is coming up guys. Your reviews help me type faster so send them in! Tata for now! 


	11. Realize what?

Hola! Yes Ron can be an insensitive wart sometimes lol. Anyway because I got an excellent number of reviews after the last chapter I'm updating sooner then I intended to! Alright here's then next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: You're smart enough to figure it out me equal me, me no equal JKR.

* * *

The day before the ball Ron was very sulky. He didn't have a date, he had just gotten in to a

fight with one of his best friends, and his two older brothers were coming today.

"Life just couldn't get any worse." muttered Ron at breakfast that day.

"What did you say?" asked Harry while he was eating his porridge.

"Why did she blow up at me like that? I mean what did I do wrong?" Ron asked Harry. He

considered what happened last night.

"Well I think she's mad at you because you sounded like the only reason you asked her was

because you thought she was the only one that wouldn't refuse you." Harry said.

"Say that again?"

"Well, you said she was your last resort. I mean that is a bit of insult to a girl. I mean most girls

like to be asked because the guy wants to actually go with them. You basically said 'I don't

want to go with you to, but since I'm desperate please go with me.'"

"No I didn't!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you did."

"Harry, Ron! Wonderful to see you two!" came an oh-so familiar voice. Harry and Ron both

turned around. "Fred?"

"And don't forget George!"

"We decided to drop by and come to your little ball." Fred said.

"Yeah?" snarled Ron. "And who invited you?" Fred and George gave a gasp.

"Why Ron," said George with a fake look of disappointment, "Don't you want us to be there?"

"Yeah, I mean we're family!" said Fred.

"We look out for each other."

Ron snorted.

Fred and George looked at each other, and then they both grinned slyly.

"Well, anyway I see someone's missing from the golden trio." George said mischievously.

"Where is your dear Hermione?" asked Fred, his mouth twitching.

"What do you mean "my dear Hermione"? Ron asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well isn't it obvious little brother?"

"We would have thought you'd realize it by now."

"Obviously he's thicker then we thought."

"Obviously."

"What in the bloody hell are you two talking about." asked a frustrated Ron.

"Hermione." the twins said.

"What about her?" he asked getting a little irritated.

"Yeah what about her?" asked Harry a little surprised.

"You mean you don't realize it?" the twins asked surprised and smirking.

"Realize what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Fred! George!" squealed Ginny suddenly the moment she saw her brothers.

"Ginny! How are you?" said George hugging his little sister.

"George! Quit the happy family reunion! What is this you're saying about Hermione?" Ron

asked, clearly annoyed.

"Speaking of Hermione," Ginny said throwing Ron a contemptuous look "Do you realize how

much of a git you were to her?"

"Ah, nice to know things haven't changed since we left." Fred said with a big smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You're right, Fred things haven't changed. Ron's still as big a git as he always was. Perhaps

even bigger."

"Harry, just why is it that my entire family loves to gang up on me?" Ron said with frustration.

"I'll tell you the reason why," snarled Ginny. "Its because you treat one of your best friends like

dirt."

"I don't treat you that bad do I mate?" Ron asked Harry .

"No, not really." said Harry shrugging.

"Not him you thick headed numbskull!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You know, Fred, I think Ron's gotten thicker then the last time we saw him."

"You know, George, I _know_ Ron's gotten thicker then the last time we saw him."

"Shut up!" Ron said. "Ginny if this is about that incident that happened last night, please tell me

why the he--"

"Language." Both Fred and George said, interrupting their little brother. Ron glared at the pai

r of them.

"Fine. Ginny please tell me why the _heck_ Hermione blew up at me yesterday!"

"You mean you don't know?" Ginny asked disbelievingly and disgustedly. "Come on, Ron, I

mean I'm sure even Harry noticed it."

Ron casted Harry a glare. "Do you just tell her everything I'm going to say?" he asked acidly.

"So Harry did notice something then." Ginny said smirking smugly. She and Ron both looked at

him.

"I think I'm gonna go...do something." Harry said getting up, not really wanting to be involved

with what was going on.

"Do you know how much you hurt her last night?" Ginny asked. "She told me what you said

and I was simply astounded."

"What part of what I said offended her?" Ron asked, clearly upset.

"Umm lets think, how about EVERYTHING! Ron, you never ask a girl to ball and tell her she's

your last resort!" Ginny yelled at him. Fred and George nodded their head and murmured their

agreement.

"I mean do you know how rude that sounds? You're supposed to ask a girl because you want

to, not because you think you _have_ to! And, quit telling her that she isn't the type of girl to get

involved with girly things like makeup! I mean for all you know she could be!"

Ron was speechless. This was too much the same like what Harry said earlier, and furthermore

he understood it. He felt as if he was hit with a heavy weight.

"Now, luckily for you, I have managed to calm her down so I think if you'll apologize she won't

bite your head off. "

"Fine. I'll go on and apologize to her." he left his siblings and went up to the common room and

found Hermione doing nothing. She was just sitting there not even with a book in her hand. She

saw him and glared at him.

"Look Hermione, before you say anything, let me just say I'm sorry. I know why you're upset. I

shouldn't have asked you just because I thought you were my last resort. In fact you're not.

You should have been my first one. I am really sorry and I swear if I'm ever going to ask you to

another ball it'll be because you're my first resort not my last." he said in one breath.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh, Merlin did I say something else stupid that I forgot about?" Ron asked slapping his hand to

his forehead. Hermione opened her mouth, as if to say something but then closed it.

_He still doesn't get it does he? He still doesn't get that I may be into girly things? He still_

_ doesn't understand that I'm not just a bookworm!_

She sighed. "I forgive you Ron." she said with a sad little smile.

"I'm sorry I guess I never did learn my lesson."

"I guess not. Listen I know its early but I'm a little tired. I think I'm going to take a little morning

nap."

"Oh, ok."

Hermione went up the stairs to her dormitory. She found Lavender and Parvati checking over

their outfits for the ball. They had asked some 4th years to look at their gowns and decide which

was prettier.

_They never even bothered to ask me for my opinion_.

At that moment, any doubt Hermione Granger had about her plan for tomorrow night vanished.

By tomorrow night it would be the last time, Ron, Lavendar or Parvati or anyone at Hogwarts

thought of her as a bushy-haired- know-it-all

* * *

Ok there it is the next chapter. Next one's going to be posted A.S.A.P. but remember I write faster if there are more reviews so send them in pronto!

.


	12. here goes nothing

Woah. I guess when people will do anything for an update. Thankies to all of you that reviewed! And anyway here is the next chapter, posted A.S.A.P. as prosmised. Oh and by the way I don't know much about putting on makeup so I apologize if like some of the stuff doesn't make any sense ok?  
  
Disclaimer: pshaw.

* * *

Hermione woke up bleary eyed the next day. For some reason she felt as if she had butterflies in

her stomach. Then she remembered. Today was the day of the Christmas Ball.

"Oh boy." She checked her watch and found that she had overslept. She had to find Ginny, and

if possible avoid Harry and Ron. She went downstairs hoping not to see Harry or Ron, and

thankfully they weren't there.

"Hermione!" Ginny said coming into the common room her arms filled with huge bundles, of

makeup and hair care products.

"Ginny what is all this?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled grimly.

"Your makeup for tonight. And we'll need all of this stuff for your hair. And we also have to get

started right away."

"How soon is right away?" asked Hermione nervously.

"Like now. The tricky part is finding a place to get you ready. We definitely can't do it up in our

dormitory."

"How about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?" asked Hermione thinking of second year when she

brewed the Polyjuice Potion there.

"I thought of that for the Yule Ball but there were still a lot of people there."Ginny said.

Hermione thought hard trying to think of a place where they could go so she could get ready for

the ball.

"Oh, I know! How about the Room of Requirement?"

"Brilliant." Ginny said beaming at Hermione.

When the two girls got to the Room of Requirement it was transformed into a beauty parlor,

with much more hair care products then Ginny had.

"This is terrific! Alright we have to start on your hair first. That's going to take the longest."

Ginny wet Hermione's hair and then put some gooy stuff on it. Hermione saw that it was same

thing she put on hair for the last ball.

"Ok now we're going to have to leave your hair alone for awhile so I'll work on your makeup."

First she put a cleansing mask on Hermione's face. She let it sit there for about three minutes

then took it off. Ginny, then began to start applying the foundation on her face. It took awhile

because Ginny insisted that it had to spread evenly, and it was quite difficult. Once it was

applied it was time to start working on Hermione's hair again. Ginny took something that

Hermione thought looked too much like hair dye.

"Ginny, you're not going to dye my hair are you?" she asked surprised and anxious.

"Of course not I'm just going to add some highlights." Once the highlights were added they

needed some time to sit, so Ginny went back on working on the makeup. She put two types of

powder on Hermione's face. One was to make Hermione's face look smooth, the other was to

add a bit of color. Just like the foundation, this took a lot of time because Ginny wouldn't settle

for anything less then perfect. Once the powder was done it was back to the hair.

"Alright, now I'm going to curl your hair." This took the longest time ever. But once Ginny was

done Hermione had luscious, bouncy curls. Then Ginny took two sides of Hermione's hair and

twisted them in a knot.

AN: I know I'm not supposed to do AN's but just in case your having trouble visualizing her hair, its supposed to look like young Elizabeth's hair in the beginning of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Ginny this is terrific! My hair's never looked better."

"Thank you! Let me just finish up your makeup and then we can get you in your gorgeous

gown." Ginny said. She took a particularly long time putting the makeup on Hermione's eyes.

She put on silvery white eyeshadow ("It will match with your dress). The blush was easy to

apply as was the lipstick.

"Done!" she said triumphantly.

"Oh fantastic! Can I see?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet. I want you to see yourself once your all set, dress shoes and all."

"Oh no! My shoes and dress are still in the dormitory!"

"Accio dress!" Ginny said suddenly. Two seconds later the dress along with the dress robes

hung neatly in a clear bag came in the room.

"How did it get through the door?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno magic? Come on put it on! I'm dying to see you in it!" Ginny said impatiently.

Hermione stepped behind the changing screen (which had suddenly appeared once the dress

came) and put on the beautiful white dress with the robes. She stepped outside so Ginny could

see her.

"Hermione you look...amazing!" Ginny said wearing a huge smile. "Look at yourself in the

mirror."

Hermione turned to look at herself. She gasped. She barely recognized herself.

_Definetly better then the way I looked with it on at Madam Liazza's_.

"Wait Ginny, what about my mask?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, that here." Ginny handed her a thin box. Hermione opened it and saw a white mask that

covered her eyes, but not her face. She put it on. This time she didn't recognize her.

"Wow. Is that me? Where did you get the mask anyway?"

"Fred and George. They know about our little plan but don't worry. They won't tell anyone and

won't interfere. Their just there to make sure the teachers don't interrupt anything."

"Wait, what about you? You're not ready! The ball starts in half an hour!"

"Don't worry." and Ginny took her wand muttered something and pointed it at herself and then

she appeared in a green dress with her hair done in a fancy updo and her makeup already

applied.

"How on earth did you do that?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Well see I was actually all ready before you even woke up, I just a little disguising charm so

that I looked like I wasn't." Ginny said laughing.

"Oh. So shall we go to the ball then? I have to meet Dean at the entrance."

"What shall I do until it starts?" Hermione asked starting to get a little nervous.

"I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself. Or other people to entertain for that matter,

'cause you look gorgeous!" she said slyly. Hermione hit her. The two girls exited the Room of

Requirement and went down to the entrance. As they were walking an odd stench suddenly

came. Hermione and Ginny sniffed the air. "What is that smell, is that you Ginny?" Hermione

asked. "No, it can't be me because I already put the...OH NO!" she said suddenly slapping

her hand to her forehead just like Ron did when he forgot something.

"Crap, we forgot to put the perfume on! The makeup develops an awful stench after awhile. Oh

my gosh and so does the brand of Sleekeasys I bought!"

"Oh perfect I should have remembered! I put on Sleekeasys at the last ball and I knew it

developed an awful smell, so I bought some perfume to cover it up! But I used it all up! Great

now I'll smell like a pig!" Hermione said getting frustrated at her dilemma.

"Don't you have any perfume?" Ginny asked desperately.

"No, I...wait I do! Oh great I have to run and put some on!"

"I'd go with you but I promised Dean I'd meet him and—"

"Go on I'll meet you at the ball."

"If you're late, just remember the ball's at the Quidditch field, everyone's just meeting at the

entrance hall ok?"

"Ok see you later!" Hermione ran frantically back to her dormitory. Thankfully she saw that it

was empty. She rushed over to her trunk.

"Lets see oh brother where did I put it?" she said digging frantically through her trunk. At last

she found what she was looking for: a little clear bottle of perfume, the same perfume that Ron

got her last year for Christmas. She checked the label.

"Perfect it only lasts for 4 hours! Great that means I'll be leaving an hour later. Or...where did I

put it?" she dug through her trunk and found what she was looking for this time: a necklace. It

had a little bottle that Hermione put perfume in for the Yule Ball. Sleekeasys was just as rotten

smelling back then and her perfume only lasted or a little while the last time too.

"How ironic." she said laughing. She opened the bottle of perfume.

"Not exactly a bed of roses...more like daisies and lemonade. Oh well at least it doesn't stink."

She sprayed some on and put a little bit of the perfume in the little bottle that was on her

necklace, and she put the necklace on.

"Alright I'm good." She rushed back to the entrance hall and saw that there were still five

minutes left to seven. She saw Ginny and Dean talking, and Parvati mooning over her date. And

then she saw Ron looking sulky but talking to Harry and Luna. They all looked different. Luna

was wearing a very odd mask with peacock feathers coming out but both Harry's and Ron's

were both simple black eye masks. Hermione also noticed that this time Ron was wearing dark

green robes that thankfully didn't look like a dress.

"Excuse me." came a voice. Hermione whisked around and saw Lavender in (ironically)

lavender robes.

"Do you go to Hogwarts? Because I know just about everyone and I've never noticed you."

she said, in a slightly smug tone. Hermione was a bit surprised at the question. Her disguise must

have been better then she thought. "Do you?" Hermione questioned right back. "Yes."

Lavender replied. "Then good thing I don't." and with that Hermione left Lavender looking

speechless. Hermione smiled smugly. She noticed that Ron glanced at her, but then he glanced

away quickly.

_Well here goes nothing_.


	13. girl in white

I am so sorry this took mucho long to post. For some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me go on quick edit so the whole thing looked berserk and everything. But its ok now. Oh and happy belated July 4 everyone! Ok now the chapter you all have been patiently (or impatiently heehee) been waiting for!

Disclaimer: We did the drill.

* * *

Ron and Harry were getting ready for the ball in their dormitory. Ron was extremely sulky on

not having a date.

"Aw come on, mate. It's not that bad." Harry said as he put on the same dress robes he wore

to the Yule Ball.

"Easy for you to say. You have a date. God, Malfoy is going to have a field day with me." Ron

said miserably.

"Well, have you seen Hermione? Maybe she'll consider going with you, now that you both have

made up. You have made up haven't you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Yes! But I haven't seen her the whole day! Oh well. Besides, Hermione wouldn't want to go. I

mean can you imagine her wearing makeup? Can you imagine her dancing?"

"Umm actually I can because she did dance and wore makeup Yule Ball." Harry said

pointedly.

"Well, yeah but that was because Krum was there." Ron paused to scowl menacingly.

"I mean most girls would take the time to do things they wouldn't like to do for a famous

Quidditch player wouldn't they? Even though he's a bloody, slimey ba--"

"Yeah I reckon so." Harry interrupted. "Now where are those bloody masks Fred and George

gave us?" Ron said.

"Here." Harry said holding up to masks. "Masks. God, my brother's must be some sort of

delusional freaks!"

"Nah I don't think so." Harry said tying on his mask, even though he had to agree with Ron. A

masquerade was a pretty stupid idea.

"Oh well lets go." Ron said sighing. They both went down to the entrance hall and saw other

students.

"How are we supposed to know who everyone is?" Harry asked seeing everyone wearing

masks.

"Egh these masks just cover their eyes, its not going to be hard to figure out who's who. For

example the girl wearing that bizarre mask is your date."

Harry whisked around and he saw Luna, wearing a turquoise mask with what looked like

peacock feathers streaming down. Other then her mask, she looked quite nice in robes

to match her mask and her hair in a long braid.

"Hi Luna." Harry said still looking shocked at her attire. "Oh, hello Harry, hi Ronald. Do you

like the mask? I had some trouble with the feathers. They took an awfully long time to put on."

"Well, they look...they're...they're really...they're very unique Luna." Harry said. Ron sniggered

but Harry nudged him the ribs.

"Are all these students from Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"I suppose so." said Harry quite frankly.

"Then who's that?" He pointed to a girl in white robes. She looked stunning but neither Ron or

Harry could ever recall seeing her.

"Hmm I don't know. Oh do excuse me Harry the feathers are getting loose, I need to fix them."

Luna said.

"Do you think she goes to Beauxbatons?" Hary asked after Luna left.

"Probably. No way is she from Durmstrang. That place is reserved for ugly gits like Krum."

"Well she definitely isn't from Hogwarts. You and me would notice a girl that looked

that...good." Ron said.

"Ahh so we see Potter and Weasley gaping at another girl? What happened Potter? Loony ain't

good enough for you?" Harry and Ron turned around and to their immense dislike saw Malfoy

with no other then his date ,Pansy Parkinson.

"At least he got a date, Draco. What no one wanted to go with you Weasley?" Pansy asked in

a sneering voice.

"All the girls probably were afraid he couldn't afford any dress robes." Malfoy said malicious

voice. They both squawked with laughter. Ron turned red.

"I'm going stag." he muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Stag? _Stag_? Is that best you could come up with?" Malfoy said peeling with laughter.

"Well if my only choice were that hideous date of yours I'd probably go stag too." Came a new

voice. The group saw that it was the girl in white.

"Who asked you?" Pansy said, furious at the girls insult.

"Yeah where's your date?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"I'm going stag too. It's much more fun to spend time with different people rather then confine

yourself to one person. _Not_ that either of you two had much of a choice." the girl replied

smugly.

Malfoy and Pansy glared at her.

"Come on lets go." Malfoy said to Pansy throwing an evil look at the girl in white.

"Do those two often bother you?" she asked them once they had left. There was no response

for Harry and Ron were gaping at her too shocked for words. At that moment Luna came by.

"Why do you two look like fish? Oh hello and who are you?" she asked looking at the

newcomer. "Oh, lets wait awhile before I answer that question."

"Why?" both Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"I like a bit of mystery. It adds something more when meeting people don't you think?" Harry

and Ron once again gaped at her but Luna said "I quite agree. It is much more fun isn't it? Oh

look Harry its 7 o clock. The people are going out to the Quidditch Field. Lets go shall we?"

and Luna grabbed Harry and they both went outside.

"Did you really prefer going stag rather then going with a date?" Ron asked the mysterious girl.

"No. I only said that to drive those two insane. Worked pretty well though, didn't it?" she said

laughing. Ron looked at her closely as she laughed.

"What?" she asked noticing his stare.

"Have we met?" he asked her.

"Well, what do you think? Do I look familiar?" she asked.

Ron looked closely.

"Well sort of but I just can't place you."

"Oh well looks like you won't find out for awhile now doesn't it?" Ron stared at her

openmouthed again.

"What is with you staring at me with your mouth wide open? I'm not going to feed you

anything." she laughed once more and Ron blushed.

"Well since we don't have any dates why don't we go with each other?" she said.

"Are you asking me to go with you to the ball?"

"No. I'm suggesting we go with each other. But you have a point. We can't officially go with

each other unless you ask me." Ron was shocked but this time he kept his mouth closed.

_Any more mouth opening she'll think I'm a goldfish._

"Will you...g-go...w-with me—"

"No need to be nervous its not like I'm going to say no."

Ron was startled.

_She does have a point_.

"Will you go with me to the ball?" he said bluntly.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I would love to go with you to the ball." she said smiling.

"Alright then. Err lets get going then won't we?" he offered his arm, just like he saw every other

boy did. She smiled more broadly and took his arm.

"You're quite the gentleman Mr. Weasley." she said as they walked to the Quidditch field.

"Hey, how did you know that was my last name?" he asked her.

"Well that's what that boy called you, and it's not like I don't have any ears." she laughed

again.

"Oh. Well don't call me that. You're making me sound like my older brother. Call me Ron."

"Alright. Ron." She smiled and Ron found himself smiling too.

* * *

Yes she's like really out of character but don't worry.


	14. solving identities

Ok just to clear something up, the reason why Hermione needed all that makeup is because she is in disguise! Sure she has the mask but the makeup is like insurance. As you can see, no one recognizes her, and that's part of the plan! Maskmakeup= mystery. I wasn't sure if I would be able to explain that in the story so I just decided to tell all you guys right now. Ok on with the next chapter. BTW sam sorry I can't get a fully edited chapter up I'm too impatient lol!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah.

* * *

"Alright then. Err lets get going then won't we?"  
  
Hermione was surprised when she saw Ron offer his arm to her.

I_ guess he has more manners then I thought._

"You're quite the gentleman Mr. Weasley."

"How did you know that was my last name?"

_Damn! How did I know that was his last name? Think, think_.

"Well that's what that boy called you, and it's not like I don't have any ears." she laughed.

_Any more laughing he'll think I swallowed too much laughing gas._

"Oh. Well don't call me that. You're making me sound like my older brother. Call me Ron."

_Wow. Isn't he the polite one?_

"Alright. Ron." Hermione smiled and she saw that Ron smiled back.

_Aw, he looks so cute when he smiles like that. Wait he's your best friend. You didn't mean _

_it the way it sounded_.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

"What? Is—wow." They had arrived at the Quidditch field and both were surprised at how

different it looked.

There were little round tables that seated about four. Some were on the ground, some were

levitating above the floor at different levels. On each of the tables were little candles that gave a

romantic atmosphere. Illuminating lights, which what looked like fairies, also floated above the

field. There was a big area cleared off for dancing. Even though it was winter no one felt the

least bit cold. There were snowflakes falling but they didn't feel cold either. Some snowflakes

were crystal and sparkled through the fairy and candle light.

"Its so-"

"Beautiful." breathed Hermione.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron muttered. Hermione laughed, but not as hard as she previously had.

"You have a very small emotional range do you know that." she said hitting him lightly.

"Yeah I get that a lot." he laughed too.

_Uh oh. He doesn't recognize me does he? Well I laugh way more then I use too so he _

_probably doesn't._

"Lets go find a seat then." Ron said.

This proved to be very hard, seeing how large the field was. However a few minutes later they

found Harry and Luna sitting several feet above ground.

"Hello! Ronald and Mystery Girl! We're up here!" Luna said waving at them. Ron and

Hermione chuckled.

"How are we supposed to get up there?" she asked him.

As if in reply a strong wind came by and started lifting them up. Hermione yelped and grabbed

onto Ron's arm.

"Apparently you're not as fearless as I thought." he said smiling. She gave him a shaky smile but

still wouldn't let go. Hermione had a terrible fear of heights.

_He thought I was fearless. That's nice_.

They floated all the way to Harry and Luna's seat and sat down. Hermione looked down and

shuddered but tried not to show her fear.

"Don't worry you guys, it won't let you fall." Harry said laughing.

"What exactly is it though?"

"Oh that little gust of wind that floated you up here. Your brothers came up with the idea,

Ronald. Clever isn't it." said Luna.

"Oh your brothers helped plan the ball?" Hermione asked.

_Hah, am I good or what_.

"Yeah. Wish they didn't have to come up with this whole stupid masquerade thing." Ron said

darkly.

"Oh I don't think so. I was rather intrigued when I heard the idea. It's unique isn't it?" Hermione

said.

"There's a reason its unique. Other people knew that masquerades were so...stupid."

"I think they're kind of fun. Not knowing who everyone is and trying to figure out each other's

identity."

"Well, I figured out Harry and Luna's identity."

"You haven't figured out my identiy." Hermione said slyly.

Ron paused a minute.

"Would I know your identity if you took off your mask?" he asked just asking just as slyly as

she spoke.

Hermione was startled. And she began to wonder too.

_Would he recognize me if I took off my mask. What if it falls off accidentally. How much _

_makeup did Ginny put? Is it enough to disguise me completely?_

"Who knows?" she said smiling mysteriously after awhile.

"So you're saying we know you then?" asked Luna. Did I say that?

"Did I say that?"

"Well Ronald asked you if you took of your mask would we know who you are. You said who

knows. You didn't say something like how do you know we haven't met before. So I take it we

know you already. Or at least Ronald does." Luna said frankly.

"I...no."

"So we know you then." said Ron said smiling triumphantly.

"You said it yourself." Harry replied.

"I...oh have it your way."

_Alright, that's not good. What if they find out who I am?_

"Well that narrows down out list quite a bit. Either way I am way too hungry to do any more

mystery solving. The menus are coming."

The menus were actually popping up on the tables. The food came the same way they did at the

Yule Ball. After Ron made his order he had about 4 different platters of food.

"You sure you have enough food there mate?" Harry asked Ron snickering.

Ron kicked him under the table.

Hermione gave a smile smile. He was still the same old Ron.

_Well, thanks to Ron's enormous appetite they've all stopped playing detective with me. _

_All they know about me is that they know me. Well that's not good, but they still don't _

_know its actually me. And as long as it stays that way for awhile it'll be alright. So, so far_

_ so good._

Hermione was once again starting to feel apprehensive. Could she keep up her masquerade long

enough for her plan to work?


	15. assumptions

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as quick as I usually do. I kind of had writers block but its almost gone. Anywho enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I was rich but I'm not. I wish I was as good a writer as J.K.Rowling, but I'm not. I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters. BUT I DON'T SO DON'T SUE!

* * *

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the Christmas Ball. Harry and Ron found it

considerably more entertaining. Harry was happy he had a date who didn't feel like dancing and

Ron was glad that Hermione wasn't going with Viktor Krum. As this thought approached him

he began to think about her.

"Hey Harry, what do you think Hermione is doing right now?" asked Ron.

Harry thought a moment.

"Maybe she's reading a book. I mean, that's what she likes doing isn't it?" he said.

The girl in white (which is what Harry and Ron referred to her for now seeing as she wasn't so

keen on revealing her name) gave them an odd look.

"Do you really think she'd be doing that on Christmas?" she asked the two of them.

"Well she said balls aren't much of her thing." said Ron.

"Are they?"

"Are they what?"

"Much of her thing."

"No, I suppose not. She hates makeup, much less wearing some fancy gown." Ron laughed.

"How do you know?"

"I just do. "Do you think I do?"

"Do what?" Ron asked.

"Like wearing makeup and wearing a fancy gown."

"Yeah." Ron stated wondering what his date was getting at.

"Why."

"Because you are. You're wearing makeup, and you're wearing a really nice dress. I mean why

would you do something you don't want to."

"Tell me, do you like wearing dress robes."

"No." Ron said.

"Then why are you wearing them. Why do something that you don't want to." Ron was quiet.

"Its your turn." Harry said. Ron looked at him and Luna and saw they were grinning. Well Harry

was at least, Luna was humming 'Weasley is our King'.

"Ok, I give up. Why do we do thing we don't want to?"

"Who says, I have the answer."

"Well you asked me. I said I give up. So I'm asking you."

"Just because I asked you something doesn't mean I know the answer. People that ask you

questions don't always necessarily know the answer. You can't just assume they do."

"Well I assumed you did because you seemed to know the answer."

"Then you assumed wrong. So if you assumed wrong how do you know you didn't assume

wrong with your friend Hermione."

"Because...I...mean..." he couldn't reply.

"Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions. Both of you." She said looking meaningfully at Harry

and Ron.

"She's right you know." said Luna entering the conversation suddenly.

"People really should stop all their unfounded assumptions. I mean most people think that the

Crumpled Horn Snorkack is a legend, but how do they know?"

"Well there is the evidence." replied the girl in white.

"Evidence can tend to be false you know. I mean sometimes you have to really investigate to

actually be sure that its solid, true evidence." Luna said in a strangely firm voice. There was an

unusual moment of silence from the girl.

"You know what? You're exactly right. People do have to investigate closely to make sure they

have evidence for something." 

AN: (swear I won't do this a lot) think Sirius Black

"Well this is something." Ron said laughing.

"What is?" asked Harry.

"Who would have thought that we're actually having a conversation that requires thinking. Boy

Hermione would be really pleased if she could see that I was learning something at this ball

thing."

"You always mention her. Hermione I mean." The girl in white said.

"Well she is my friend."

"Isn't—Harry?—yes Harry your friend too?"

"Well yeah, but he's here. She isn't."

"Right." she said and for a moment Ron could have sworn that he saw her mouth twitch.

* * *

I'm sorry its short, and I apologize if it was confusing, but I wrote this like at midnight and I really wanted to post up a new chapter. Anywho if a ton of you guys review, the next one will be longer, and will be posted up sooner. nudge nudge wink wink


	16. the key to making an impression is danci...

Yeah, I know the last chapter was weird, but, remember I was suffering from writers block so whatever. Oh, and that whole author note about Sirius, I meant I was pointing out that everyone thought Sirius was guilty and people witnessed it, so the witnesses were like evidence but they were mistaken. So that's like false evidence you know. Well, I know its confusing, but this chapter won't suck because I had my wonderful editor edit it! Thankies Sam! Now enjoy a well edited chapter!

Disclaimer: No sue, no sweat!

Hermione smiled to herself smugly. Harry and Ron didn't realize who she was yet. Not only that

she was starting to twist their minds about how the Hermione they knew was so much more then

just a bookworm. Or, so she hoped. But she wanted other people to see herself differently and

she knew that if she didn't make a good impression, they wouldn't. It was still too early for her

to reveal herself. However, she knew that soon Harry, Ron and perhaps even Luna's curiosity

would make them press her for questions.

"Excuse me. I have to...use the restroom." Hermione started to get up, but then she

remembered: there were no stairs. Hermione had quite a fear of heights. She swallowed hard,

but didn't move. Harry and Luna looked at her questioningly, but Ron just grinned mockingly.

"Need a hand?" he asked, still grinning broadly. Hermione turned bright red, but she nodded.

"Don't feel bad, one of my friends, Hermione, is afraid of heights, too. " Ron got up, and she

grabbed his hand, and the magical wind started their descent.

_I wonder how he knew I had a fear of heights. Was it that obvious?_

Hermione clutched onto his arm for dear life.

"I take it you don't play Quidditch?" he said still wearing his grin.

Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red, but smiled.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, eyeing the ground that still seemed miles away.

"Because its obvious you have a tremendous fear of heights." Ron said. He stopped smiling but

started laughing.

"What gives you that idea?" Hermione said with a wavering smile as they reached the ground.

"Just a guess." he said, after he had stopped laughing. "You know where the bathroom is, right."

he said. For a moment Hermione could have sworn he smiled slyly. "Ye—no." she said

suddenly.

_He's starting to figure out that I may go to Hogwarts.I have to keep him on his toes._

"No?" he asked surprised. "Well—"

"I'll show you." Ginny said, coming toward Ron and Hermione. "Hi, Ron!" she said smiling at

her big brother.

"Ginny?" Ron asked, looking at her closely, not sure if she was indeed his little sister.

"No, the Bloody Baron. Yes, Ginny, you twit!"

"Your dress." Ron said, indicating Ginny's beautiful dress, "It's too low."  
  
"Oh, grow up. By the way, who _is_ this gorgeous girl you have here tonight." Ginny gave

Hermione a wink.

"This is...well, actually, I'm not sure myself. I'm trying to figure that out." Ron said, casting a

hopeful look at Hermione as though she would tell him who she was now.

"I see. Oh, well. I'll see you later." and with that Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as they

headed to the castle.

"Wow, Hermione you are doing a fantastic job! No one knows who you are! Most people are

guessing you're in Beauxbatons.Who knew you were that good an actress? I watched you diss

Malfoy and Parvati. The look on their faces was priceless! I knew you had it in you!You know,

you could reveal who you are now, and I bet no one will ever call you a bushy-haired-know-it-

all ever again! The impression you're making is just fantastic!" Ginny squealed, beaming at

Hermione.

"But Ginny, I hate to admit it, but I think that's just because I look nice and everything."

"Congratulations. You have won the award for biggest understatement of the century."

Hermione smiled.

"But, I mean I'd rather I make an impression that had nothing to do with the way I look. I'm

starting to think that, that might not be possible. So I'm not going to take off my mask quite yet."

They came to the entrance hall and turned a corridor heading for the girls bathroom.

"Well, there is one way you could make an impression like that. Yes, I just think that would

work!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

Ginny gave her a sly look that could mean no good for Hermione.

"Oh, no. I don't like the way that you're staring at me. What do you have planned Ginny

Weasley?" Hermione demanded.

"Well..." she said in a slow, but very sinister voice, "I suggest that you talk to people. You

know, give them an impression of you, not your looks. Let them get to know you. Most people

are more keen on you, so it won't be so difficult." she said, giving another sly smile to Hermione.

"Well, that's a wonderful idea with just one minor flaw, _how do I get to talk to people_? I'm not

just going to go up to random people and start talking !"

"Oh, no. You won't have to go to them. They'll come to you." Ginny said as they entered the

girl's bathroom.

"Let me fix your mask." Ginny took it off and Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She

received an unwelcome surprise. With the mask, she was unrecognizable. Without it, it was

possible, very possible, to tell who she was despite all the makeup she had on. Hermione

realized how much of an asset the mask was, and for the first time was grateful that Christmas

Ball was a masquerade. However, before Ginny put her mask on, she couldn't help noticing

how pretty she looked.

"But, Ginny," Hermione said, after her mask was put on "Why will people come to me?"

"Because," Ginny said as she was brushing a few of the stray locks that fell from her hairdo,

"you are going to dance with them."

"But Gin, I don't think—what did you say?"

"You'll dance with some of the people and then while you're dancing you can talk to them. I

dare say that means you'll be talking to a lot of people."

"Ginny! Are you _crazy_!" Hermione hissed. Hermione may have had her girly side, but dancing

wasn't part of it.

"I can't dance!" she exclaimed, "I don't know how!"

"Oh, calm down Hermione. You know how to dance, and don't deny it. You danced quite well

with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. In fact, I didn't know you could dance so well." Ginny

added, with a musing look on her face.

"I... well... Alright, my parents made me take ballroom dancing when we were in France. But that's beside the point!" she stopped upon seeing Ginny laughing.

"Ginny! It's not funny! I mean I can't dance with a bunch of guys!" "Oh, why not?" "Because!"

Hermione cringed at her lack of defense, and Ginny jumped on it. "

Not a good enough answer! Don't worry, you wont need to dance with twenty guys. Just like

seven or eight. That should make a good enough impression. Just talk to them and be yourself.

That should be the greatest impression ever." Ginny said, smiling a genuine smile. It took

Hermione a moment to realize that Ginny had just complimented her.

" But, how do I talk to them when I'm dancing? I mean its physically impossible!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I suppose its possible I guess. It'll be kind of odd though."

"But you'll do it. Right?" Ginny asked.

Well...I mean...oh, fine." Hermione sighed.

"But will they just start coming up to me once the dancing begins or--"

"No. See, first you need to dance with one guy. Sooner or later they'll come up to you. So just

dance with a certain guy when the dancing starts."

"Oh... alright. Who should I first dance with?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"Well your date of course." Ginny said, the corner of her mouthing twitching erver-so-slightly.

"_Ron?_ I'm supposed to dance with your _brother_?"

"Well he _is_ your date isn't he?"

"Well then, go and dance with him. Why are you so nervous?" Ginny was positively grinning

from ear to ear now.

"I'm not nervous!" Hermione said defensively. "Its just kind of hard to believe that in a few

minutes I'll be dancing with one of my best friends, who just happens to be my date."

"Right. That's it." Ginny said in a skeptic voice. "Oh well, I'm ready lets go."

"Ok. No wait hold on let me just spray some perfume on. I don't want to start smelling like a

rotten cabbage in the middle of a dance." Hermione opened the little glass vial, that was on a

long, thin chain that she wore around her neck, and poured a little bit of the perfume that was

inside and gently patted it on her neck.

"Alright, let's go." Hermione said when she was finished.

"Nice necklace. Is that the perfume your wearing?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Why, does it smell bad?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No. It just has a really unusual smell. Like roses and lemonade. A little strong, but don't worry

it won't be quite so strong once we get outside." Ginny said in a reassuring voice.

The two girls went outside to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Well, I have to go find Dean. Good luck." And with those parting words, Ginny left Hermione.

Hermione looked around and saw her table. Sadly she saw that it floating up high. She took a

great big gulp, bracing herself.

"I take it you would like me to help you?" She turned around and saw Ron wearing a smug grin.

"Oh shut it, you. But yes, you're right. I hope you don't mind." Hermione said, blushing

furiously.

"It would be my pleasure." Ron said in a fake charming voice, which caused her to laugh. She

took his arm and the magical wind lifted them up. When they arrived she let go and gratefully

took her seat.

"Thanks." Hermione muttered.

"No problem."

"Oh look the dancing's about to start! There are the Weird Sisters." Luna said excitedly, but still

in her dreamy voice.

"Oh, wonderful." Harry muttered.

Hermione turned and saw that Ron didn't look so excited either.

_Well tough luck, Ron Weasley_.

A lot of the people began to stand and float down to the dance floor once the music started.

Hermione took a huge gulp.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked Ron.

"I—what?" he said not sure he heard her properly. "

Would you like to dance. Its not that bad, you know."

_Yeah, right._

"I... um... sure." He said, more out of shock than anything else. Ron took her hand, and they

floated down.


	17. Oddly familiar

Weee! More and more reviews! Thankies people! At the end of the story I wanna see if I can have 300 reviews! But of course that can only happen with you. Please remember to review at the end of each chapter. They make me happy, enabling me to write better chapters, and they also encourage me to post sooner wink. Oh before you go and read, I apologize if this chapter kind of sucks, but that's cause I was too impatient to wait for my wonderful editor to edit. So anywho here's the next chapter.  
  
We've just been introduced,  
  
I do not know you well,  
  
But when the music started  
  
Something drew me to your side.  
  
So many men and girls,  
  
Are in each others arms.  
  
It made me think we might be  
  
Similarly occupied.  
  
Shall we dance?  
  
On a bright cloud of music shall we fly?  
  
Shall we dance?  
  
Shall we then say "Goodnight and mean "Goodbye"?  
  
Or perchance,  
  
When the last little star has left the sky,  
  
Shall we still be together  
  
With are arms around each other  
  
And shall you be my new romance?  
  
On the clear understanding  
  
That this kind of thing can happen,  
  
Shall we dance?  
  
Shall we dance?  
  
Shall we Dance?  
  
Disclaimer: Well if you've been reading the last 16 (sorry if I got the number wrong) chapters or so you'll know that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

* * *

Hermione was nervous and the thing was she didn't know why.  
  
T_his is Ron! Why am I nervous! I mean its just one dance with Ron! Ron! Ron Weasley!  
_  
But the funny thing was that each time she yelled his name in her mind, she got more nervous. 

_Something isn't right here. Alright Hermione get a grip. Act confident. Confidence._

"Er, you don't suppose you could...well..." Ron's ears were turning red.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well--don't laugh--but, I don't know how to dance. I didn't dance at all at the last ball. So do

you think that you could...I dunno help me out." Ron was blushing furiously now.

Hermione gave a genuine smile.

"Of course. Just follow my lead." she said confidently, though there wasn't a whole lot of

confidence in her.

The music started. She took his hand and put it on her own, and grabbed his arm and put it

around her waist. She began to move and he followed. The music got faster and they began to

move faster. Ron ,getting the hand of dancing now, spun her around. She laughed.

"Who would of thought you didn't know how to dance?" she said giggling.

And suddenly, Hermione and Ron forgot their fear and began to enjoy themselves as they

danced. The moment the music stopped they were both flushing and panting but laughing just the

same.

"That was fun!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was." Hermione said still panting. "Lets go get some drinks shall we?" she said.

They went to a table (which had magically appeared once the dancing started) that had cups of

water, tea, lemonade, and punch. Ron handed Hermione a cup of punch. As they were drinking

a boy from Hufflepuff came up to Hermione and asked her for a dance.

"Do you mind?" she asked Ron. "Umm, sure have fun." he said. He floated up to the table

where he found Harry and Luna who were in deep conversation.

"But, I just don't see why people don't believe lankaries exist. I mean there have been countless

fossils proving their existence and—oh hello Ronald." Luna said interrupting her lecture as she

saw Ron coming.

"Hi Luna." he said as he took his seat.

"Hey, you looked like you were having fun." said Harry grinning.

"Yeah, well it's not so bad once you get used to it. Dancing I mean. It's actually kind of fun."

"Right. The dancing was fun." Harry said smirking.

"Yeah. She dances really well you know."

"Apparently you're not the only one who thinks so." said Luna suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well this is the third guy that's asked to dance with her." she said.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty."

"I'll come with you. Ron's not the only gentleman here." Harry said grinning.

They floated down just as Ron and Hermione did, though Luna wasn't grabbing onto Harry for

dear life.

"Hey, Ron." said Dean floating to his table with Ginny.

"Hi." Ron said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry, he's done nothing." Ginny said seeing her brother's expression. "So, your date.

Do you know who she is?" she asked.

"Nope. Her lips are sealed shut." said Ron smiling a little.

"Well, if I were you I'd try to get them to open." Dean said.

"Hey! I thought I was your date! If there's someone's lips you want to unshut it should be

mine!" said Ginny playfully.

"You know, I don't know if you've noticed, but talking about prying my sister's mouth open, is

_not_ one of my favorite topics." Ron said shuddering.

"I wasn't talking about snogging your sister, mate." Dean said. "Though, that wouldn't be so

bad."

"Watch it, Dean." Ron said in a menacing voice.

"I'm joking. But I meant that your date is really something. She has brains as well as good

looks."

"And how do you know that?" Ron said in a slightly less menacing tone.

"Because I just danced with her. Right after the Steven Sawyers, the Hufflepuff prefect. While

we were dancing we started talking. Let me just say she's unlike any other girl I've ever met."

Dean said.

"What about me?" said Ginny in a mock hurt voice.

"The same goes for you." said Dean. He leaned in towards her about to kiss her but Ron let out

a gag.

"What did I say about prying my sister's mouth open?" Ron said warningly.

"Oh grow up Ron. Come on, Dean, let's dance." Ginny grabbed him and they glided down to

the dance floor.

"Don't you dare hurt her!Or do anything...you know stupid." Ron called after them. Dean just

smiled and waved his hand. Ron could have sworn he heard Ginny say "That's rich coming from

him." Ron was left alone at his table.

He saw that Harry and Luna had gotten over their dislike of dancing. He sighed. He began to

reminisce on what Dean had said about his date having brains as well as beauty. That

description reminded him about someone but he couldn't figure out whom.

_She's so mysterious, though. Is there a reason why she doesn't want me to know who she _

_is? __Maybe it's because in real life I don't really like her. Is she a first year? Ew, dear lord _

_I hope __not. Does she even go to Hogwarts? She didn't know where the girl's restroom _

_was. But who __is she?! She does seem oddly familiar though. I just can't place my finger on_

_it!_

"Hey, little bro!" Ron turned and saw Fred and George taking Harry and Luna's vacant seat.

"Why are you all alone?" George asked in an unsympathetic voice.

"Yeah, did your date abandon you already?" Fred said sniggering.

"She did not! Other people just wanted to dance with her." said Ron.

"Yeah we noticed." George said glancing at Hermione who was dancing with a Beauxbatons

boy. Fred and George looked at Ron.

"Do you know who she is?"

"People are dying to find out."

"Did she tell you?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"No. She said a bit of mystery adds more fun...or something like that." Ron said in a sudden

gloomy voice.

"Ah. Well don't feel glum little bro."

"She'll reveal herself."

"All in good time." They both said in unison.

They stood up to leave. As they were floating down, George stopped and turned around to

Ron.

"Do you have a clue on who she is by the way?" he asked.

"No." Ron said still in a gloomy voice.

"Ah. Alright then." and he turned and muttered something that sounded oddly like

"She's quite the actress." But Ron must have misheard him.

At last he saw his date floating up toward him alone. His gloomy attitude left.

"How on earth were you able to come up here by yourself?" he asked grinning.

"I gritted my teeth, but I'll tell you it wasn't easy." she said still shuddering.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." he said still wearing his grin.

"Yes, but none of them were nearly half as good the dancer you were." she said smiling.

For some reason Ron felt an odd sensation in his stomach once she smiled. Almost as if he was

falling from a building.

"Thanks." he muttered while blushing.

"Want to dance again?" she asked.

Hermione surprised herself.

_Did I just ask Ron to dance...because I wanted to_?

"Sure." He stood up but didn't take her hand this time.She noticed.

"Hey, just because I was able to float here by myself doesn't mean I'm doing it again!" she said.

Ron laughed and took her hand and they glided down. When they arrived at the dance floor the

fast music, (which Hermione thought they would be dancing too) turned into a slow tune. No

one left the dance floor. Ron took her hand and they began to dance slowly. It was a strange

feeling. Ron wasn't nervous but calm and serene. All of a sudden he smelled something in the

air. An unusual but comforting and familiar scent. He realized it was the girl's perfume.

"You're perfume," he began.

"Yes?"

"It smells nice and sweet. Like you." he said like an afterthought.

_Did I just say that?_

Hermione blushed prettily.

"Thank you." The song continued a little longer. Suddenly she placed her head on his chest. He

was surprised but oddly content at the same time. He smelled her perfume again. It was stronger

but sweeter. And oddly familiar.

* * *

Yes I know some of you want to kill me because its Luna Harry's dancing with and not Ginny but I'm more of a H/L person rather then H/G. But we're here for Ron and Hermione so there's no need for bloodshed! Anyway please review because as you already know it helps me post faster!


	18. this isn't right!

Wow, I haven't gotten so many reviews in one day. Seriously I woke up at that little annoying guy on aol said "you've got mail" and I found 48 reviews! But that doesn't mean, I'm asking you to stop reviewing! Keep em coming guys! With any luck we could break the 400 mark teehee. Anywho without any further ado (except the disclaimer which I seriously doubt you'll read) here is my next installment.  
  
Disclaimer: And here's the further ado.

* * *

As the music started dying down, Hermione awoke from her abrupt trance and found her head

on Ron's chest. She was startled, and slightly scared too.

_This isn't right! This isn't going right! I mean this is crazy I don't like Ron!_

But that's when it hit her.

_Oh bloody hell. I do! But no! This isn't part of the plan! How can I like Ron! He's one of _

_my best friends!_

Ron noticed the worried look that came on his date's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"What! I mean yes...I...just...excuse me." and she left the dance floor in a sudden only to bump

into Ginny.

"Hermione!" she squealed. "The plan is almost complete! All you have to do is show who you

are! Why don't you take off your mask now? It's the perfect time and—"

Hermione didn't hear her last words because a huge weight fell inside her.

_Oh no. The plan! I have to reveal myself! But if I do Ron will know its me and_...

She couldn't bare say the rest to herself, it was too horrible...

_And he'll know I have feelings for him. And our friendship will be ruined_.

"Hermione, are you alright? You look kind of peaky." said Ginny noticing that Hermione was

looking slightly pale.

"Move it Weasley." said someone who was pushing Ginny out of his way toward Hermione.

She turned and saw that it was no other then Draco Malfoy.

"Hello." he said in a smooth voice. "I was just wondering whether you'd like to dance with me."

He gave a grin.

"Why?" said Hermione giving him a disdainful look.

"Why what?"

"Why on earth would I want to dance with you?"

The grin faded from Malfoy's face but it came back.

"I think the question is why _wouldn't_ you want to dance with me."

"Oh well that's easy. Reason number one, you pushed my friend, reason number two you

insulted my date earlier ago, and reason number three, you're just too ugly for me."

And with that Hermione shoved her way past him. She saw Ginny and other people laughing

because they had just seen the incident. Malfoy was absolutely furious. She made her way to the

punch table, needing a moment to recollect her thoughts.

_Alright, so I like Ron and he obviously knows I do along with everyone else, so there's no _

_way are they going to find out who I am. I need a diversion to escape_.

She looked at the way toward the castle and saw that it was too crowded.

_Alright I'll say I have to go to the bathroom (gosh he must think I have a fast _

_metabolism--wait this is Ron he probably doesn't even know what a metabolism is) and _

_just leave._

She saw Ron walking toward her.

_Well here it goes. The beginning of the end._

"Are you alright?" Ron asked looking at her with some concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy from the dancing. I'm alright now." she said giving him a

reassuring smile.

"Do you think you're up to more dancing?" he asked.

"Actually I—what?"

"Do you want to dance some more? I really liked dancing with you." he said with a small smile.

Hermione's heart almost broke.

_Oh well one more dance won't hurt_.

They went to the dance floor where the Weird Sisters were playing a fast swing dance tune.

Fred and George were playing the drums, or at least trying to, but everyone was laughing at

their pitiful attempt.

"Want to have a try at swing dancing?" Ron asked with a grin on his face.

Hermione smiled and nodded. They weren't so bad for first timers.

When Hermione spun and was about to return to Ron, she returned not to him, but to Malfoy.

"Not so bad are you." he remarked with a smile that wasn't so coy, but malicious.

"Apparently not. What do you want?"she asked in a somewhat annoyed tone.

She saw that Ron was getting up from the ground. Apparently Malfoy knocked him to the

ground when Hermione was spinning.

"To find out who you are. No one insults me without getting even."

"That wasn't an insult. That was the truth."

People around had stopped dancing and decided to watch what was going on. Some laughed at

Hermione's remark.

"That's it who are you?" Malfoy asked aggressively.

"None of your business." Hermione answered angrily. Malfoy was starting to get on her nerves.

"Fine. If that's the way its going to be..." Hermione saw him make a motion for her and then to

her horror she saw he was going to take off her mask.

"Hey!"

Ron went in front of Hermione just as Malfoy was about to take off her mask. Instead, Malfoy

ended up taking off Ron's mask.

"What the—Weasley! What are you doing?"

"How dare you!" Hermione shrieked at Malfoy. She slapped him across the face. Malfoy

looked furious. He was about to slap her back but she ducked and he ended toppling over Ron

and other bystanders.

"Malfoy, get off of me!" Ron shouted and he pushed him out of the way.

Ron got up and he didn't see the girl in white anywhere. He looked at the place where he saw

her stand a few seconds ago. She wasn't there. The only thing that was there was a necklace

with a clear glass vile which he recalled seeing her wear. He picked it up. It was the only sign

left of her.

"What is going on here!" came Professor McGonagall's voice as she saw students on the floor.

She saw Ron and came to him.

"Mr. Weasley! You had better explain what had just happened or—"

Ron didn't hear the rest of her words because a sinking feeling came over him. He had just

realized that his date had just left the ball. He felt sick to his stomach.

_And I never even found out her identity._

* * *

Yes I know some of you need time to take in the shock of what happened. I'll give you 5 seconds.

Ok. Now I don't know if the swing dancing thing was a bit corny so I apologize if it was and I think there were a few factual errors that most of you may not have noticed because we all know the only reason you're actually reading this chapter is because you want to find out what happens when Hermione reveals herself. But after that little shocker...

Don't worry. Things will be patched up soon enough. But they will be patched up sooner if you review! wink So review review review!


	19. Swear it

Hey guys! Sorry it took me quite awhile to post up the new chapter up. I've just been a lazy bum. Anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before: phshaw.

* * *

Hermione ran into the castle panting. She hadn't recalled ever running so fast before. So many

feelings began running through her head. She was confused, frustrated, terrified and yet strangely

happy, and all because she realized she liked Ron.

She stopped running to take a breath. The clock began to chime loudly. 11 o clock.

_I left hour early_.

Hermione began to think.

Something hit her. She just didn't start having feelings for Ron tonight. She had always had

them. Ever since....

She started thinking about her first year, the year she met Ron.

_Well I hated him, then we became friends. Did I like him then?_

No. She didn't. They were just friends back then.

She thought of her second year.

_Well I didn't really have time for having a crush on him. Besides, people were being _

_petrified, some maniac was running around the school writing notes on the wall...No I _

_couldn't have liked him then._

Third year.

_We fought a lot then. I was always so frustrated with him. But then after he offered to _

_help me with Buckbeak...I don't know...._

Hermione slumped to the ground. She had liked him since the end of third year. Almost 3 years

of liking one of her best friends and she only realized it now.

_Boy, for being at the top of my year, I'm not as smart as everyone thought_.

She began to laugh and she looked at the clock again. 11:10. The ball was going to be over in

40 minutes and people would go back to their dormitories. It wouldn't be very good if Parvati

and Lavender found her in a white ball gown with makeup on.

She ran to the Gryffindor tower.

"Moonbeam." she said panting.

The fat lady looked at her.

"Why don't you look pretty." she said.

"Thank you. But can I please get in?"

"Why are you here early?"

"Never mind. Just let me in." Hermione said in a slightly frustrated tone. The fat lady looked

highly offended but let her in anyway.

"People these days..."

Hermione took her mask off and threw it down: she was sweating. She made her way over to

the staircase to go up to her dormitory.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice.

Hermione froze. Who was here early? And why did that voice sound way too familiar? She

turned around slowly.

"_Harry_?" she said.

He gaped at her like he did the first time he saw her.

Hermione realized: her mask was off.

"_Hermione?_ It was _you_?"

She was about to deny everything. That she had ever come to the ball, that she had met him,

that she danced with Ron, that she like Ron...

"I...I...yes." she said with a sigh. "It was me." She sat down on the couch next to Harry.

He gave her a funny look.

"I'm trying to see how I could have realized it was you, but I don't think I could have. You

were just so—"

"Different? Yeah. Big surprise there." Hermione said glumly.

"Well...I mean...Alright this is just too...weird. I'm confused. Why were you there and how on

earth did you...you know..."

"Look and act totally and completely different?"

"Yeah." Harry said still with an awed look on his face.

She sighed again.

"It's a long story." she said.

"I'm not tired."

Hermione looked at him. He was her best friend and he deserved to know the whole truth.

"Alright. See, awhile back Parvati and Lavender came up and just...well they made me feel just

like some know-it-all. And the worst part was that Ron agreed with them. I felt so awful, but I

decided that I would show them all that I wasn't just a busy haired bookworm. That I could be

more then just at the top of the class, that I could be...well _more_. So I went to Ginny and we

came up with this plan. I would go to the ball in disguise, wow everyone, and then show who I

was."

She paused to see if Harry understood her. A dawning look of comprehension came to his face.

"Anyway so we went to Hogsmeade bought all this stuff--"

"So, you _did _lie to me and Ron."

Hermione gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway,"she said continuing with the story, "we bought all this stuff for

the ball. So this morning Ginny put on my makeup, did my hair, and well once my dress was put

on I became...you know..."

"A different person."

She gave a small smile.

"Pretty much."

Harry smiled.

"But I don't get a few things." he said.

"What don't you get?"

"Well at the ball tonight, you acted so differently. I mean you insulted Malfoy, you danced

beautifully, and you were just...different. How were you able to do those things? Your acting

was...well..._very_ good."

Hermione thought hard. How was she able to act like that. She was taught how to dance but not

how to act.

"Because...I wasn't acting." she said slowly.

"What?" Harry asked confusedly.

"I wasn't acting. I just brought out a side of me that I never let out. That was really me out there.

I wasn't someone else. I was just me." She smiled broadly.

"So you do have a...different side to you then." Harry said grinning.

"Apparently so. I'm not just a bushy haired bookworm after all."

Harry laughed.

"But there's still one thing I don't understand." he said thinking. "Why did you leave early? I

mean I left because...well apparently me and Luna aren't such great dancers. She sprained her

ankle after I knocked her into a table."

Hermione laughed.

"So why did you leave early?" he asked.

She sighed. Could she tell him? It was very personal. No she wouldn't. She couldn't.

"Because...because...because me and Ron started dancing and then somehow I leaned on him

and just fell into a really weird trance and then I awoke from the really weird trance and then

realized that I like him but I knew he knew that I well not me but whoever his date was liked

him but he didn't like me you know me Hermione and that if he ever found out that it was me

you know the girl in white our friendship would be ruined because he doesn't like me or the girl

in white well I don't know about her but he doesn't like me and if he finds out that I like him it

would be awful and so Malfoy was going to take off my mask but he ended up taking Ron's

and I slapped him and ran." She said in a rush and began to cry.

Harry didn't hear all of what she said but he got the gist of it. And to be quite frank, he was

stunned. His best friend liking his other best friend? This was insane.

But he began to think of all the times he, Ron, and Hermione were together. Was there any sign

of chemistry?

_None in first year, none in second year, none in third year, but a whole lot in fourth and _

_fifth year. Wait back it up a second. How can you just like someone all of a sudden? _

_Unless in third year. The Scabbers incident, the hug with the awkward patting...Since third year?_

"Bloody hell. How daft can I be?" he said shaking his head.

"You must be furious." Hermione said sniffing.

"No. More like confused. So your saying you found out you liked Ron after you danced with

him?" Hermione nodded.

"And you realized you couldn't be together because...it would ruin your friendship?"

She nodded again sniffing.

"And Malfoy came and tried...to take off Ron's pants?"

"No. He tried to take off my mask. I insulted him again and he was mad so he wanted to get

even with me, but he didn't know who I was. So he tried to take off my mask but I dodged him

and he ended up taking Ron's."

"And then you slapped him."

"Yes."

"Again?"

She nodded.

"Cool." he said grinning.

"Thanks." She gave another sniff.

"And so you ran and here we are." Harry sat back in his seat.

"Talk about hormone overdrive." he muttered. Hermione gave a small laugh then hiccupped.

"So you can't be with Ron...why?"

"Because he doesn't like me and if he knew I liked him it would ruin our friendship. Not to

mention it would put you in an awkward position."

"Geez I wonder what its like to be in an awkward position."

Hermione gave a teary smile.

"Please don't tell Ron." she pleaded.

"I won't. I'll leave that to you." Harry said.

"But I'm not going to tell him!" she said, shocked.

"Listen, you like him, he's one of your best friends. You owe it to him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"And Ron just despises Krum because he has a big nose right?"

She laughed.

"Well I'll think about it. Thanks Harry."

"No problem." He said giving her a hug.

An odd smell came into the air.

"What is that?" he asked.

Hermione stopped and smelled it too. She realized it was her makeup. She felt her neck for the

necklace and found that it was gone.

"Oh no! It must have fell while I was running." she said.

"Is that you?" Harry asked casting her an odd look.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll remember to steal Lavender's perfume and spray the room before I go to

bed."

"You do that." Harry said laughing.

She stood up and started for the stairs.

"Harry," she said turning around to look at him.

"Please don't tell him."

"I won't." he said.

"Promise?"

"Swear it." He said grinning.

She smiled and went off to bed. Harry stood up

and found her mask on the ground. He picked

it up and put it in his pocket.

"No one ever said about hinting..."

And he went to bed.

* * *

You're all smart people to realize that NOTHING WAS GOING ON BETWEEN HARRY AND HERMIONE. IT WAS JUST A SWEET BEST PLATONIC FRIEND MOMENT THERE. You're also smart enough to know that I like reviews wink wink.


	20. she will won't she

Hola! Time for another chapter and once again thanks to all of u fantastic people that reviewed! So anyway lets just get on with the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: sigh fine. I admit it. I don't own any Harry Potter. But I'm sure you knew that already. Right?

* * *

People were whispering. Who was that girl? Where did she come from? How did she just

suddenly disappear like that? Where did she go?

Ron looked at the necklace held in his hands. The clock chimed. 11 o clock. One more hour

before the ball ended. Ron didn't see what was the point of staying around. People were soon

to start pestering him on who his date was and he didn't want to talk to them since he didn't

know himself.

He started to walk to the castle. Malfoy came up to him.

"Alright Weasley. Who was she?" he snarled.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron muttered not in the mood to talk, least of all Draco Malfoy.

"You're not getting off that easily. Who was she? Tell me!" Malfoy said angrily.

"I don't know. Now leave me alone." Ron said throwing an ugly look at him.

"_You don't know_? You don't know who _your own date is_?" he began to laugh.

"Yeah that's right. Now go away or do I have to make you." Ron said heatedly.

Without waiting for an answer he shoved passed Malfoy and walked to the castle.

He left the Quidditch Pitch and saw the clock. 11:10. He sighed and started to walk towards

the castle, but something stopped him. He couldn't explain what, but something was telling him

not to go in. Ron turned and started to walk toward the Greenhouses. He figured he needed

some fresh air anyway.

When he got there he sat down in the cold snow. It was much colder since there was no

weather charm around. He took a look at the necklace again. Everything just happened in a

blur.

"Hey, Ron." Ron found Ginny standing next to him.

"Hi." he grunted.

"Well that was a something wasn't it." she said taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well there's no more entertainment seeing how you and...and your date left." she said quickly.

Ron merely grunted again.

"So you have no clue about her?" Ginny asked.

"No. Well I mean...no. At least I think not."

"What's up?" she said.

Ron sighed. He looked at Ginny and to his surprise she wasn't his little his sister at the moment.

She was just a friend concerned about him.

"Its just... Well you'll think I've gone mental—"

"I already know you have." she said smiling.

Ron gave a sheepish grin.

"Its just there's something about her. Something familiar. Like I've met her before. And for a

split second I know who she is. But then before I can even remember her name...I don't know I

just sort of...I don't know...become more confused. Make sense?"

Ginny stared at the ground for a minute, thinking.

"Well it sounds like you know who she is. But you don't know. Like if something were to jog

your memory about her, you'd figure her out." she said slowly.

Ron looked at his little sister for awhile.

"I think so. But I mean I don't think if I saw her again I'd know who she was. But maybe if...I

don't know I found out a little more about her other then that she's beautiful and smart—" He

broke off blushing.

Ginny smiled again.

"You really like her, don't you." she said.

"I don't just like her Gin. I mean I think I...fancy her." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"You fancy her?"

"I think so. Not just because she's pretty or anything. Its just because...I don't know...its just

because of who she is. But she reminds me of someone."

"Who?" asked Ginny. Ron looked at her. He could have sworn he heard a bit of slyness in that

'who'.

"I don't know. But the weird thing is I think if I knew who she reminded me of...I'd fancy them

too..."

"Or maybe," Ginny said, (was that a smile that went across her face?), "she's the person she

reminds you of."

"Yeah...yeah! You're right Ginny! She is! All I have to do is find out who she reminds me of!"

"Right."

"Gee thanks Ginny. You're the best." he gave her a big hug.

"No problem. Listen I'm going to go back. Want to come with me?" she asked.

Ron looked at the huge clock tower and found that it was 20 minutes before midnight.

"No thanks. I'm tired. Bye."

"Bye."

He walked up to the castle and went to the Gryffindor tower.

"Moonbeam." he said to the fat lady. She looked disgruntled.

"Why is everyone coming in early!"

He walked in and found Harry looking at the staircase.

"Hi." he said. Harry jumped.

"Ron! You startled me, mate."

"Sorry. Listen do we have to talk about tonight, because I'm pretty tired." Ron said.

"No. Its ok. Come on lets go up to bed."

As they were both putting on their pajamas Ron realized something.

"Hey I just realized something. Where was Hermione? She wasn't at the ball was she?" he

asked.

Harry cringed. He promised he wouldn't tell...but no one ever said anything about hinting.

"She wasn't?" he asked in a would-be-casual voice.

"Yeah. What did you see her or something?"

"Well maybe. I mean everyone was in masks. Its not like you could tell."

Harry found it almost overwhelming he couldn't laugh.

"Yeah you could. I mean you knew basically who everyone was except the Beauxbatons and

Durmstrang people."

"I don't know. Some people put on a pretty good mask. Some masks disguise really well you

know."

Ron looked at Harry. What was wrong with him?

"What is up with you mate? You feeling ok?"

Harry sighed. How thick could Ron be?

"Yeah. I'm ok."

"Alright. Well anyway we'll ask Hermione tomorrow if she was at the ball. She'll tell us." Ron

said sleepily.

"Yeah." said Harry slowly. "She will tell won't she." he said. It was a stament not a question.

With a sly smile on his face he went to sleep.


	21. finding out

Hi guys! Time for another chapter. I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast as I used to, but I've been kind of lazy these days so...yeah...sorry. blushes and looks down at feet Anyway here is an update so hope you enjoy and hope it isn't too horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: I know by now you guys aren't idiots.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and then the events of last

night came flooding into her mind.

"Oh, perfect." she muttered.

She climbed out of bed and went to change and wash her face. When she came out of the

bathroom she saw Parvati and Lavender waiting for her. They had a peculiar look on their

faces.

"Um hi." Hermione said looking at them curiously.

"Hi."

"So...er how was the ball last night?" she said trying to make their little conversation more

interesting and less awkward.

"Oh it was very interesting." said Parvati.

"_Very_ interesting." added Lavender.

"Oh." Hermione said. Was that a blush creeping into her cheeks?

"Do you know why it was interesting?" asked Lavender inquiringly.

"No. I wasn't there."

"Oh you _weren't_ were you?" said Parvati in a tone that was making Hermione nervous.

"No. I was...I went home for the holidays. I got back really late last night."

_Oh please let them believe me please please please!_

"Ah, I see." Lavender said.

"Well then, we'll tell you why it was so interesting." Parvati replied.

"You see there was a girl—''

"Of a mysterious identity—''

"Looking gorgeous—''

"And taking the whole ball by storm." Parvati finished. She was positively glaring at Hermione

now.

"Oh. That's...interesting."

_Oh no am I blushing?!_

"Yes, quite."

"And did you know she left without giving her name or what school she went to?" asked

Lavender.

"No, I didn't."

_Stupid acting skills_.

"Well she did. No one knows who she is. But me and Lavender have a pretty good idea who

she is." Parvati said.

She started walking around.

"Yes. See we believe that this girl was actually—"

"A Gryffindor." said Parvati.

"Imagine the odds of that."

"And we also have reason to believe that she is a 6th year."

_Uh oh. But the only three Gryffindor 6th years are Parvati, Lavender and..._

"What gives you that idea?" asked Hermione in a slight hysterical voice.

"Well you see," said Lavender pacing around Hermione, "this morning as me and Parvati woke

up we found the exact same dress that the girl wore to the ball—''

"RIGHT UNDER YOUR BED!" Parvati revealed the white gown Hermione wore to the ball

from under her bed.

"That isn't mine!" exclaimed Hermione frantically. "Its...its...oh yes it is mine. Yes it was me

yesterday." she sat down, sighing.

"Hermione, why didn't you just say so?" asked Lavender in a surprisingly not-so-mean voice.

"Because...because..." Hermione broke off and told them the whole story but replacing the part

where she discovered her true feelings about one of her best friends with "but something came

up and I had to leave in a rush."

"Oh." Parvati and Lavender looked at each other.

"Listen Hermione, we're sorry." said Parvati.

"Yeah, we didn't know you felt like that." Lavender added.

"But for the record we do realize that your much more then some bossy know- it-all."

"And once we tell people, everyone will know it too."

"No!" yelped Hermione suddenly.

"Why not? That was why you came in the first place wasn't it?" Lavender said.

"Well yes but...but I'm just glad someone knows it. Besides I don't think I want _everyone_ to

know. I don't want to attract _too_ much attention." Hermione said smiling.

"Well if you're sure..."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. We won't tell. Hey Lavender we have to go meet Kristian and Kyle before they

leave." said Parvati.

"Our dates." explained Lavender. "They're from Beauxbatons. The people from Beauxbatons

and Durmstrang leave today."

"Well we have to go."

"See you."

The two girls left and Hermione gave a sigh, except this time was a sigh of relief. It wasn't so

bad having a few people find out that it was her. And she also realized that Parvati and

Lavender weren't as bad as she made them out to be.

She put away the dress that was on her bed away in her trunk (though it barely fit) and sat

down. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her makeup was gone but her hair

was still a little curly. She took a brush and began to brush her hair. The door opened suddenly

and Harry and Ron were standing in the doorway.

"What are you two doing here? How did you even get here?" said Hermione remembering the

stone slide.

"Well me and Ron were getting worried about you since we didn't see you at all last night,"

Harry said giving Hermione a wink; she glared. "we checked Hogwarts a History to see if they

had a spell for preventing the stone slide to come out. They did."

"Wait a minute." said Hermione. "You're telling me that you actually opened _Hogwarts a _

_History _just so you could come up and see me without landing on your—''

"Yup. You really ought to give us a gold medal. It wasn't amusing asking Neville if we could

borrow his copy just so we could get into the girl's dormitories." said Ron grinning.

Hermione laughed.

Ron blinked. There was something familiar about her laugh...

"Well let's have a snowball fight. We didn't get to have one at all yesterday." he said still

grinning.

"I don't know..."began Hermione.

"Hey Ron tell Hermione about the ball last night. About what happened." said Harry wearing a

sly smile.

"Oh yeah. Well what happened was—"

"You know what," Hermione said interrupting Ron suddenly "that snowball fight sounds like a

good idea. Last one outside buys butterbeer for us!" And with that she ran out of the dormitory.

Ron looked at Harry curiously, but shrugged and sped off to catch up with her.

* * *

Yes I know you guys want to kill me because: I gave such a...misleading title. grins wickedly This is the end of the chapter but the story isn't done yet. But you all know that when you click that little review button and type in a few words I tend to write better chapters.


	22. You look a little chilly

Hey! So sorry that its been awhile (has it?) since I updated. I went on vacation to San Fransisco. I won't bore you with all the details but in case you are like really really really bored give me your email address lol. Anyway the saga continues!  
  
Disclaimer: you're not that stupid right?

* * *

"Hah! I got you Hermione!" yelled Ron as he threw a snowball square on Hermione's face."Urgh! Well take that!" she said. She threw an enormous snowball at got him."Hey Hermione think fast!" Harry said popping out of a tree and got her with a large snowball.She fell to the ground.Harry and Ron gave each other a worried look when she didn't get up. They rushed to her."Hermione! I'm sorry are you alright?" said Harry."Hermione? Hermione say something!" said Ron frantically.

  
He turned her over. It looked as if she was knocked unconscious. For a moment Ron honestly

thought his heart stopped beating when an amount of snow hit his face. Ron looked to Harry

and saw him with snow too. Hermione was on the ground laughing. She had spat snow on the

two of them.

"That is so gross!" Harry exclaimed brushing the slimey snow away from his face.Hermione was still laughing hysterically."You...two...should...take a look...at yourselves." she said still laughing.Ron breathed a sigh of relief glad that she was only joking."What's wrong, Ron?" asked Harry noticing the look on his face."Nothing. Its just...that...I can't believe I fell for that one! That's the oldest trick in the book!" he

said hastily. He didn't want Harry to think that he was for one moment afraid something awful

had happened to Hermione.

Harry raised his eyebrows and gave him a skeptic look."Well anyway I'm freezing. Let's get some hot chocolate shall we? I swear I won't spray it on

you." Hermione said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." said Harry. The two of them looked at Ron who didn't reply and he gave

a quick nod.

"Alright lets go."The trio headed for the castle when Ron noticed something."Hermione, I've just noticed. You're hair...""What about it?""Its...a little curly. I mean its more curlier then usual. Did you do something to it?"Hermione stopped and so did Harry. He was interested to see her reply."Oh...well its just a little damp. When it gets wet it'll do that." She said hoping it sounded

convincing enough.

"But—''"And," said Hermione interrupting Ron before he said something that contradicted her, "er...

mother wanted to give it a little curl."

Hermione thought this sounded convincing enough."Oh. Oh, I see. You visited your mum yesterday and she wanted you to go to those muggle

women who chop of your hair and put strange potions on it. No wonder we didn't see you

yesterday. You weren't here." Ron said in a musing voice.

Hermione was about to correct his definition of a hair stylist when she realized the last part of

what he said.

"Yes. That's exactly right, Ron. I wasn't here last night...or morning...or anywhere yesterday. I

was at home...visiting my parents. And that's why I woke up so late too. My parents had to go

to...Poland suddenly... and I took the knight bus and got here at...3 a.m. in the morning. But I

was not here yesterday."

_Poland? Well it's a pretty good cover up anyway_."Oh, I see." said Ron.Harry rolled his eyes at the pair of them and the trio continued walking. A sudden thought came

to mind.

"Hermione are you ok? You look kind of _chilly_." Harry said in a would-be casual tone."Are you? Here have my cloak I don't need it." Ron said taking it off and draping it around

Hermione.

"Oh...er thank you." she said. Her cheeks turned a little pink but she gave Harry a questioning

look. He just turned away.

"Hermione are you sure that cloak of Ron's helped? You look like you're going to freeze to

death."

Ron looked at her."You do look a little pale. Harry, can't you give her a cloak or a sweater or something.""I'm just wearing one sweater." Harry said still in a _way_ too innocent voice."Well so am I. I could give you that too—''"No!" Hermione said suddenly. "No its ok, Ron, I really am—""Hermione you could catch a pneumonia if you're not careful. Hey, I know a way we can get

her warm." Harry said as though a sudden thought came to mind.

AN: Hate to do this, but please not perverted thoughts or anything.

"How?" asked Ron."Yes. _How_?" Hermione asked suspiciously."Well if we put our arms around each other, walk closely together with Hermione in the middle,

our body heat will warm her up!" Harry said as though it were the best plan ever thought of.

"Fascinating theory." Hermione said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Ron however looked

delighted.

"That's brilliant Harry! Come on lets do it.""What?" Hermione asked not quite sure that she heard correctly."Alright you stand there Hermione. Ok now me and Harry go on either side of you and we put

our arms around you and—"

"I'm really not that cold." she said her cheeks slightly more pink."Oh come on Hermione. We don't want you to catch pneumonia now do we? Ron put your

arm on her. And now me. And there we are. Lets go." Harry said. Hermione could have sworn

she saw him smile. She was glaring at him, now realizing his plan.

"Ron, Hermione's going to freeze move a little closer."He moved; Hermione blushed.

"Come on get a little closer. She doesn't bite."

Hermione still continued to glare at Harry.

"Hey I have to tie my shoe. Hold on you two." he said.

They were almost at the Entrance Hall.

He took his arm off Hermione, moved just a little bit away from her and was pleased with the

result. Ron and Hermione were standing together with Ron's arm around her. Hermione realized

this and turned a furious shade of red.

_You are so going to die Potter_.Ron's thoughts were different. With Hermione so close he had a strange feeling. He couldn't

describe it but it was strange...and oddly familiar....

"There we are. Alright we're almost there."Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Harry put his arm around her. It didn't feel so awkward

when it was the three of them.

They went to the Great Hall the moment they were inside the castle. They got three mugs of hot

chocolate (Ron made sure Hermione's was slightly warmer then his and Harry's) and drank it

contently.

"You know what I just realized," said Harry taking a sip. "Hermione could have conjured that

little blue fire thing to keep her, and us two warm. Why didn't you think of it?" he asked.

Hermione recognized the fakeness of the questioned and glared at Harry but not without

blushing.

"I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time." she said with her teeth gritted.

* * *

Don't worry. There will be more...And don't worry he will find out. I promise.


	23. what a revelation

Hi! Alright I'm sorry if it seems like I'm dragging out the story, but the last chapter was just a cute little scenario that came into mind. Anyway I hope you guys won't find this chapter a waste of time so here we go!  
  
Disclaimer:....................I figured as much......................

* * *

_"I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time."  
_  
Ron gave Hermione a skeptic look, but Harry snorted into his hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey it's the golden trio!"  
  
Fred and George had taken a seat by their table.  
  
"What are you two doing here. I thought you left already." said Ron a little surprised.  
  
"Well...lets just say we have some unfinished business we have to attend to." replied George in 

a slow, drawling voice.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of which Harry can we talk to you a minute?" asked Fred taking Harry aside

from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Alright so listen," he said in a low voice, "about the ball last night. The girl in white—"  
  
"Um if you're here to ask me who she is I'm not sure—"  
  
"No, no. We know. But we're wondering if you know." George said hastily.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well lets just say me and Fred want to...er play matchmaker with some people."  
  
"_You want to hook up Ron and Hermione_?!" exclaimed Harry not believing his ears.  
  
"Sh!" said George looking quickly at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well then that means you know. Anyway listen me and George are confident—"  
  
"—Positive—"  
  
"--absolutely sure, that those two fancy each other."  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
"Umm well I know one of them does—"  
  
"Good. Can you kind of I don't know speed things up?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah. Try convincing Ron of his feelings." George said.  
  
"If you don't do a little prodding Hermione will probably end marrying Malfoy."  
  
"So just try and you know...hint."  
  
Harry thought a moment.  
  
She didn't mention hinting...  
  
"You got it." he said grinning.  
  
"Oh yeah, and if Ron's too stubborn to admit his feelings about Hermione, try the girl in white."  
  
"But they're the same person." he said a little confused.  
  
"Exactly." the twins replied.  
  
Harry thought a moment, then understood.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Good. Well we gotta go. See you later." George said winking  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harry walked back to his table but found only Ron.  
  
"Hey where's Hermione?"  
  
"She went to the library. She felt like today was a good time to study for finals since it would be

pretty quiet." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Harry paused a moment.  
  
"Why do you two always argue?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Ron looked surprised at this.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you two always argue if you're best friends?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
"Because! She can be so irritating. I mean like studying all the time and writing to that idiot of a

Quidditch player." Ron said darkly.  
  
"Why is it irritating that she writes to Viktor Krum?"  
  
"Because! He's a bloody git!"  
  
"How's he a bloddy git?"  
  
"Because...well he just is!"  
  
"Right. No offense Ron but you sound like..." Harry stopped.  
  
"Sound like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well—don't blow up—but it sounds like I dunno you fancy Hermione."  
  
Ron stood still.  
  
"_What_?"  
  
"I mean its obvious you care for her—"  
  
"Well no bloody hell she is my best friend—"

"You're always making sure she's ok--"

"Like I would really want her to feel like crap--"  
  
"you are very protective of her—"  
  
"I don't want her to get hurt—"  
  
"And there you go." Harry said smirking.  
  
Ron stopped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You don't want her to get hurt? Ron I'm serious I really think you like Hermione. I think you

know you do but you're just too stubborn to admit it."  
  
"I don't like Hermione or any other person!" Ron said irritated.  
  
"Really?" asked Harry in a not so questioning voice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what about the girl from yesterday."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well you seemed to like her too."  
  
"Of course I like her, what's not to like?"  
  
"You know what I mean." said Harry firmly.  
  
"How can I possibly fancy her? I don't even know who she is!"  
  
"You really mean to tell me that you don't fancy her, because you don't know who she is?"

Harry asked skeptically.  
  
Ron thought about his conversation with Ginny the night before. He himself had said he fancied her...whoever she was.  
  
"Alright so I fancy the girl in white. But I don't know who she is! I don't even know why I fancy

her so much! I only knew her for a couple of hours! And if I fancy her then how can I possibly

fancy Hermione?!" he said exasperatedly.  
  
Harry shook his head. Was he really that thick?  
  
"Figure it out Ron. I'vedone more of enough hinting."  
  
Harry left the table and went to visit Hagrid. Ron went to the Common Room because he felt

that he had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
He treaded up the staircase thinking. He came into the Common Room and found it crowded

and noisy so he decided to go up to his dormitory.  
  
Ron flumped on his bed.  
  
He wasn't sure if he fancied Hermione because the thought seemed ridiculous, but he knew he

definitely fancied the girl in white. But he didn't know she was! And if what Harry was saying

what was true about him liking Hermione more then a friend it meant he liked two girls at the

same time!  
  
"Eurgh! Why is this so complicated!"  
  
Ron remembered the necklace he retrieved and took it out from his bedside drawer. He

examined it. He figured that it would probably be best to know who the girl in white first.  
  
It was a crystal vile on a gold chane. Who wore jewelry like that? Parvati or Lavender? No it

wasn't them. Maybe it was a girl younger. Or maybe she was older. Or maybe she was his age.

Maybe she was in Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin. Or Hufflepuff. But she could go to Beauxbatons.

Or maybe she went to Durmstrang.  
  
This was getting him nowhere. Ron let out a cry of frustration and threw the necklace across the

wall. The vile broke. He rushed to it but noticed something rather peculiar. When the vile hit the

wall a clear liquid came out of it. Then Ron noticed an unusual smell in the air.  
  
It smelled oddly familiar. Like roses and lemonade. Funny the liquid looked and smelled like the

perfume he gave Hermione last year. Ron stood up suddenly and looked closer at the liquid

trickling down the wall. It was perfume. And it was the perfume he gave Hermione last year. But

how can she be wearing it if it belongs to Hermione? Unless...  
  
"Bloody hell."

* * *

Once you have done yelling at your monitor, please proceed to reviewing! 


	24. a friend who likes his best friend

Sorry it took not as fast as you would have liked it to update. So here's the next chapter. By the way I apologize if the story seems to be dragging.

Disclaimer: sigh must we really go through this.

* * *

Harry walked into the Entrance Hall after visiting Hagrid, he had been neglecting visiting

his giant pal for quite awhile. For some reason, when Harry walked through the great

doors, something didn't feel right. He thought hard but couldn't figure out what it was.

He walked into the library and found Hermione in a secluded area, studying.

"What are you doing?" he asked, taking a seat next to her, in the soft cushions of the

library.

"Oh, hello. Nothing much, just studying, as it seems to be what I'm best at." She gave a

weak smile.

"Hermione you're great at many other things. Like acting." He said, grinning.

"Oh, I don't know about that." she said miserably.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed. "It's only a matter of time before everyone finds out it was me. Ron

included. And then he'll probably figure out that... well you know." Hermione gave

Harry a nervous look. He understood, she didn't want Ron to know.

"Would that be so bad?"

_Maybe not._

"Yes!" she exclaimed a little surprised at his response.

"Why? How do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Because...I just do." Hermione said sensibly. For some reason she had set herself in

thinking that she would always just be a friend to Ron, no matter what she thought.

Hermione set down the book she had been reading, and looked Harry in the eye.

"Seriously. That's just how it has always been."

Harry rolled his eyes. This situation was just too cliché.

"Hermione, that's not a good enough reason. You don't even _know _if he likes you or

not."

"I know, Harry. He doesn't like me. I mean he may like the girl in white, but he doesn't

like me. I mean, why would he?" Harry scowled.

"Hermione, you're a fantastic person with a great personality."

"Oh, really. Then how come it's Ron that likes me and not you?"

Harry gave a grin.

"Because, you're a sister to me, and that's all, that's all I've ever felt for you."

"How do you know Ron doesn't like me as a sister?" Hermione asked, acting as though

she didn't care, even though it was apparent that she did.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh. How clueless could she be?

"Because a friend who thinks of their best friend as a sister doesn't get jealous of a guy

for taking her to some ball. A friend who thinks of their best friends as a sister won't

belch slugs for them. A friend who thinks of their best friends as a sister doesn't act all

weird after they had just gotten kissed on the cheek by them. A friend who thinks of their

best friends as a sister—"

"Okay, okay. But still, Harry. I just don't want to confront him. Not now at least. I'll give

it some time. But I will eventually talk with him." Harry raised his eyebrows

suspiciously. "I promise. You have my word."

"Alright. I'm going up to the common room. See you."

He left Hermione, getting a little irritated with the both of them. How thick _were _they?

"I just wish they would tell each other, so they could snog away." Harry muttered darkly.

"Say that again, deary?" that Fat Lady said.

"Never mind. Pandora's box."

He walked inside and found Ron sitting with a shocked look on his face.

"Hi." Harry said brightly.

Ron didn't answer him. He was just staring straight ahead.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"It's her." Ron said without elaboration.

"What?" Harry looked at Ron in confusion, even though he had a very good idea where

this was going.

"It's her, Harry. Hermione, she is..." he didn't finish the sentence.

Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"Oh. Well..." Harry stopped. He was about to say 'took you long enough' but he had a

feeling Ron wouldn't have liked that answer. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know how I could have not known. Her laugh, her perfume—"

"What about her perfume?" Harry asked, surprised. He hadn't heard anything about any

perfume.

"Her perfume. She was wearing the perfume I gave her. I didn't recognize the scent at the

time."

"Oh." Harry noted another thing that he should have said to Hermione: friends that like

their friends as a sister most definitely don't give them perfume. "How did you find out?"

Ron explained the whole story with the glass vial and exactly _how _it broke.

"Oh."

"So, this means that...that...that you were right Harry." Ron said in a slow voice as if it

pained him to say it.

"I was?"

"I do like Hermione. In fact it's because I like Hermione that I liked the girl in white. I

liked her because she was Hermione. I mean now everything seems so obvious." Ron

stared intently at a couch somewhere over Harry's left shoulder.

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron could be so thick sometimes.

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you like her, you wart!"

"Oh. That." Ron sighed. "No. It would just ruin our friendship."

Harry was about to argue against him, but then figured out that Ron was feeling the same

way Hermione was feeling.

"Well are you going to tell her that you know it was her?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed

This was too deja vu.

"Well you owe it to her."

_Way _too déjà vu.

"Fine. I'll tell her. Just not now. I'll wait a little. But I will tell her. I swear."

Harry sighed and then left Ron. The two of them were too stubborn to confront each

other and yet they swore to him that they would talk. How long was it going to take until

they confessed?

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I'm _pretty_ sure the _next chapter_ won't be as short. wink wink nudge nudge


	25. admit it

Oh my god! I am so so, so, so sorry! I'm sorry it took like practically a whole two weeks! I sincerely apologize. It's just that I was so bloody busy! Please don't hate me! Here's the next chapter!  
  
And much thanks to my lovely, beautiful, smart, talented, brave, valiant, strong, wise and brilliant editor! (who actually wrote that line but since I agree with every word I decided to post it up anyway!)  
  
Disclaimer: As if you guys actually read this.

* * *

As things turned out, Harry found he had a long time to wait before the two would 

confess. No matter how many times he bugged the both of them, they always

said the same thing.  
  
"No Harry! It's too soon, besides Ron has Quidditch Practice tomorrow! The truth

might make him upset... he might hurt himself on the broom!"  
  
"No Harry! Are you crazy? It's way to early, and besides Hermione has to study for her

Arithmancy exam. The truth might make her get an Acceptable for once."  
  
Harry was getting very annoyed with the glances the two gave each other during classes. But

other than the subtle looks they exchanged (they would each look away when they caught one

another's eye), and the daydreaming Harry was sure they both had done, Ron and Hermione's

relationship stayed at the same level. There was the occasional bickering, and the nagging, but

this just kept things normal. Harry was seriously considering going to Snape so he could have

the directions on how to brew Vertiaserum.

Things stayed this way up until early January. The trio were in the Common Room doing their

homework. Once the holidays had ended the teachers had increased the workload to painful

amount, and the prospect of a Hogsmeade weekend ahead kept them busy, in a futile attempt to

finish work before the weekend. As they were working on their Charms homework, Ginny

came in.  
  
"Hey, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day." She stated unnecessarily, holding up a leaflet and taking

a seat on the couch. Harry grunted, as he was having trouble trying to remember the incantation

for a bounce charm. Hermione didn't look up, as she was checking her homework but Ron

however gave Ginny a wistful look.  
  
"Really? I don't know when was the last time I had a Sugar Quill—"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said. "Have you forgotten the homework we have? You still have to edit your

Transfigurarion essay, you haven't finished the questions Snape assigned and you haven't even

started the star chart Professor Sinistra gave you!"  
  
Ron pouted, but knew she was right. He still had a lot of homework to be done and doing it

instead of going to Hosmeade would be very practical.  
  
"Fine. But that means Harry can't go too."  
  
"Actually, mate all I have to do is finish 4 questions for Snape, and finish up the star chart."

Harry said. Ron suspected that wasn't the only reason Harry didn't seem to want to go to

Hogsmeade alone...  
  
"But that means I'll be all alone! Who's going to help me finish those questions for Snape and I

can't fill in that whole chart for Sinistra by myself and—"  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said getting annoyed and Ron's whining. "I'll stay with you, but you owe me."

Though it wasn't as if Hermione really minded...  
  
"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, so much Hermione! I swear I'll—"

"Oh would you just work on Charms already?" she snapped. She really was under a lot of

stress from her Arithmancy.  
  
Ron grinned and returned back to his work. It was only when things got a little quiet that

Hermione realized she would be alone with Ron the next day. However, Harry and Ginny

noticed this as well and gave evil grins, pondering what the next day would bring.

The next morning dawned beautifully. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. It was the

perfect day to go to Hogsmeade. Ron noticed the weather and wasn't very happy that he had to

stay inside doing homework.  
  
After breakfast, Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and went on his way, alone at the

present time, Ron suspected more than a lone trip to Hogsmeade from Harry.  
  
"Alright, we have a busy day ahead of us, so I suggest we get started now." Hermione said once

she had finished eating.  
  
"Right now? But Hermione, its not even ten!" Ron exclaimed, shocked at how early Hermione

wanted to get started.  
  
"Exactly. If we're lucky maybe you can start your star charts before lunch!" Hermione sounded

much too excited.  
  
Ron gave an elongated sigh. It figured that the one time he would be alone with Hermione, they

would be doing homework. Little did he know she felt much the same way.  
  
They began working. After Ron's incessant begging, Hermione agreed to edit his Transfiguration

homework and check his Potions questions. As things turned out, Ron was able to start his

Astronomy charts a full hour before lunch.  
  
"Maybe if you finish early we can go to Hogsmeade later." Hermione said, pleased at their

progress. Ron beamed and got started.  
  
It turned out that filling out the charts wasn't as easy as Ron thought.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She didn't respond.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What?" she snapped. She was in a very edgy mood because she wasn't sure if her own star

charts were filled in correctly.  
  
"I don't get this."  
  
"What don't you get?"  
  
"How on earth am I supposed to find Orion? All the stars look the same!"  
  
"Look closer. You'll see the difference between the stars and their placement."  
  
"I don't see them."  
  
"Well, figure it out."  
  
"Aw, it's too hard. Can't I just look at yours?"  
  
"No! You should do it yourself."  
  
"But I don't see it!"  
  
"Well look closer!"  
  
"I don't see it!"  
  
"Ron! I'm not going to let you look at my chart!"  
  
"Its only this one time!"  
  
"No, it isn't!"  
  
Hermione was getting very angry, now.  
  
"Oh,yes it is! You never can solve anything without my help!"  
  
"I can too! I've solved loads of things without your help!"  
  
Hermione gave a very uncharacteristically cold laugh. Ron was getting just as angry as

Hermione. "No you haven't!" she said. "You always need me to spell everything out! Try finding

out stuff by yourself!"  
  
"I have too, found out things by myself!"  
  
"Yeah right! I bet you couldn't even figure out who your date was at the ball!"  
  
Hermione realized what she had just said and knew she had just steered into dangerous waters,

but she was too angry to even care.  
  
"I did too! I figured out who she was!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "No you did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"DID TOO!"  
  
"NO YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"I BLOODY WELL DID!"  
  
"THEN WHO IS SHE?!" Hermione yelled, the fight had escalated more than she felt

comfortable with. What if Ron really did know? She would be leading him on... encouraging

him... she would be risking their friendship. However, at the present time, she didn't care. She

just yelled right back at Ron, and glared at him as though he were dirt on the soles of her shoe.  
  
"YOU!"

* * *

Now I really thought of stopping here but out of guilt I decided not to. Don't u just love me?? Oh yeah that whole 2 week delay thing....Anyway lets continue on.

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure she heard correctly, but the look on Ron's face confirmed it.She said the only word that came to mind.  
  
"What?" Her voice comfirmed that Ron knew. Ron really knew. When did he figure it out? How

did he figure it out? What if Harry helped him! Hermione began contemplating painful means of

torture for Harry. Ron stopped. He was regretting about telling her, but he knew the truth would

have to come out sooner or later.  
  
"I mean...its just...I was so...um... upset when you left—"  
  
"What do you mean me?" Hermione quickly interrupted, hoping that she could distract him from

the truth.  
  
"HERMIONE...just listen, alright?"  
  
Hermione swallowed, there went her idea down the drain. Ron took her silence as a yes.  
  
"After you-- the girl in white left, I was upset. I never got to figure out who she was. And...I

dunno, it was just...well anyway, she left, and I got to thinking and, well, I figured out that I

really wanted to know who this girl was. And Harry and Ginny said...well never mind that but I

wanted to know who she was. The only clue I really had was this necklace."  
  
Hermione put her hand to her neck and found that the necklace wasn't there. But she didn't

remember taking it off...  
  
"So one night I got a little...irritated so I took the necklace and kinda looked at it. Well it didn't

help me much so I got a bit angry and threw it at the wall."  
  
Hermione didn't say anything. She just stood there in shock wondering how this could all

happen. A small part of her mind smiled. It was so like Ron to lose his temper...  
  
"Well obviously it broke, but I noticed something trickling down. Like water, or something, but

it had this...unusual scent you know? Like roses and lemonade and that's when I realized that it

was the perfume I gave you last year. And well the only way this girl could have gotten your

custom made perfume was if—"  
  
Custom-made? Hermione inwardly squealed, but put it off for later, as there were more

important things at hand.  
  
"If she was me." Hermione mumbled.  
  
Ron looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Hermione was panicking. He knew. What was she to do? Everything was going wrong. What

was going to happen? What if—"  
  
"It was me." She took a sigh. "I just got a little...angry at the fact that everyone

thought of me as some know-it-all and, well, I thought the ball was a way that people could see

me differently. Ginny helped me out. The reason I wore the perfume was because the makeup

had this positively rancid smell."

She stopped to see if Ron understood her. He blinked."Then I went to the ball...with you and I had a great time.""So why did you leave?" he asked.

Hermione stopped. She had told him everything. Well at least almost everything.

"Because....well... I was going to tell you, I really was going to remove my mask that was the

plan but...I thought you would get mad. And I didn't want to spoil your evening, so I left. I mean

I'm sorry I actually ended up ruining it—"  
  
"You didn't ruin it." Ron said hurriedly.  
  
Hermione felt hurt. So he didn't care about her, well she shouldn't have hoped so much...  
  
"Oh. Well I'm sorry I left in such a hurry."  
  
"I guess that's okay."  
  
They both stood there awkwardly.  
  
"So that's it?" Ron asked, then winced from his pathetic conclusion.  
  
"I suppose." Hermione replied with a sigh.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE COMPLETE IDIOTS!"

Harry had appeared and was folding his invisibility cloak while giving Ron and Hermione evil

looks.

"Admit it, please, please, please admit that you fancy each other! I can't stand it! You two are in

such denial!"

Ron and Hermione bent their heads down.

"Come on you two!"

Neither said a word.

"Alright that's it. I didn't want to have to tell you guys but in your pumpkin juice I put some

Veritaserum. It should start working in about 5 minutes and I'll start asking questions unless—"

"No!" both Hermione and Ron yelled.

"Alright here it goes. Ron I—I—I fancy you."

"Well erm I gues what I I want to say is Hermione—I kinda... fancy you."

They both looked up in surprise once they heard what the other person said.

"So you like me?" asked Hermione.

"Er if you like me then yeah." said Ron.

Both were blushing.

"There now that wasn't so hard now was it?" said Harry trying to hide a snicker.

"You know it actually feels good saying it." said Ron.

"Yes, it does. It feels very refreshing." added Hermione.

"So I guess that means we're er boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron asked his ears

turning a little red.

"Er, I guess so." Hermione muttered.

There was a pause.

"Cool."

"No kidding."

"Alright then, well Harry now that you're satisfied I think I'll go finish up those star

charts and you can go to Hogsmeade. Er, Hermione do you think you can help me out a little?"

"Of course."

"Wait, that's _it?_" said Harry suddenly.

"That's what?" both Hermione and Ron said.

"That's all you guys are going to do? Just go back to doing homework?"

"Erm why not?"

"BECAUSE! It's just not right! At least kiss or something!"

Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry.

"Harry are you sure you'd really like to see me and Ron...er kissing?"

"Well not really, but you two just officially became boyfriend and girlfriend in a _very_ unromantic

way—"

"It's not like I can go buying her roses with you around!" said Ron defensively.

"—and you wouldn't even have admitted your feelings for each other if it wasn't for me! I mean

come on you guys add a little...I don't know _romance_!"

There was another moment of shocked silence.

"Do you know how weird it is hearing you say romance?"

"KISS ALREADY!"

Hermione and Ron both inched towards each other and then suddenly their lips met.

"Awwww! That was so sweet!"

Ron and Hermione stopped kissing long enough to see Ginny with Fred and George. Fred was

smiling menacingly and Ron just noticed he was holding a camera.

"Were you three watching the entire time?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! Aww that was so swee—"

"Why didn't we see you?" Ron asked.

"Well Harry as an invisibility cloak, me and Fred have...rescources." George said grinning.

"Yeah _and_ we got the entire thing on camera." added Fred.

"Even Ron and Hermione's first kiss!" squealed Ginny.

Ron was shocked.

"So that's why Harry wanted us to—"

"Umm how about that Hogsmeade trip?" Harry said quickly notcing Ron getting very angry.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." added George.

"We'll just be going." said Ginny tentatively.

"Wait a minute..."

But before Ron could finish they ran away.

"You know that kiss didn't feel so bad." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it didn't."

"Want another one?"

"Another one?"

"Another one." said Hermione smiling and they both kissed again.

* * *

And that's the end of my story, guys! In case your wondering, everyone else did find out about the girl in white's true identity (Hermione gave Ginny permission to tell) and more people (even a few Slytherins) treated her with more respect. Maybe I'll write a sequel hooking up Harry with Luna or Ginny not sure yet. Thanks to all who reviewed! Luv ya! 


End file.
